El placer de hacer lo incorrecto
by Pw.blue
Summary: edward y bella son asesinos "justicieros".ellos se enamoran sin saber que asi que eso los llevaria a su muerte. ¿moriran? o ¿su amor los ara vencer los obstaculos? E&B,A&J,E&R "esenas fuertes" es mi primer fic.
1. conociendo a alfred

"EL PLACER DE HACER LO INCORRECTO"

"Porque yo soy un asesino y ella mi cómplice. y nosotros hacemos lo que muchos no pueden hacer, somos asesinos de quienes lo merecen. Es mas venganza que placer, pero esa venganza me llevo a conocer el placer, el placer de hacer lo incorrecto."

"CONOSIENDO A ALFRED"

ISABELLA POV'.

Mi nombre es Isabella swan, vivo en chicago en un barrio pobre. Mi madre Reneè me crio sola, porque asesinaron a mi padre, cuando yo solo tenia tres años de edad. Y la verdad no me quejo de la vida que me toco hasta ahora, que esta vida me llevo a conocer a mi primer y único amor.

Ahora soy aprendiz de pintora por las mañanas y en las tardes trabajo en un teatro, con un papel secundario. Por las noches llevo una vida diferente a todas las demás, soy ladrona. En el teatro no me pagan lo suficiente para mantenerme y mantener a mi mama, puesto que ella esta enferma y no puede trabajar.

Esta noche entrare a robar a un despacho cerca del teatro. Cuando mi turno termino me cambie para lo planeado, me puse unos pantalones vaqueros de mezclilla obscuros y una blusa manga larga color negra y unos guantes, y me dirigí al despacho. Cuando llegue entre por una ventana trasera, no fue tan difícil solo era un salto. La habitación era blanca con un librero detrás del escritorio de madera, me hacer que a ver mas de cerca ese librero, tenia una gran variedad de libros, que alguna vez quisiera leer. "concéntrate"

Me dije a mi misma tenia que tomar el dinero, me gire al escritorio y busque en los cajones, no había nada, solo me faltaba uno que tenia llave, tome un brocho del cabello y lo abrí, lotería! Ahí estaba el dinero tome unos cuantos fajos de billetes y los metí en mi bolsa, me iba a disponer a salir cuando abrieron la puerta, mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Entro un señor alto con canas en la cabeza, y de ojos cafes con un arma apuntándome directamente ala cabeza.

-eres Isabella? –me pregunto con voz ronca

-y a ti, que te importa quien sea? – le dije mordaz

-eres si o no Isabella? –me volvió a preguntar acercándose a mi – te pregunte algo! –me grito

-si soy Isabella –le dije

-oh, ya veo, vaya nunca pensé conocerte de esta manera. –comenzó- pero bueno algún dia te tenia que conocer.

-que quieres de mi? –dije- vamos si me vas a entregar ala policía hazlo ahora, no tengo toda la noche para esto.

-entregarte? –pregunto asombrado- ja! Me sirves mas estando libre mi querida Isabella, además tienes buen temperamento para el trabajo que te voy a ofrecer.

-que trabajo?, quien eres? –pregunte este loco ya se había pasado.

-déjame que te explique, por favor toma asiento – me dijo con cortesía sentándose el, le obedecí y me senté enfrente de el

–soy Alfred, la muerte. Y tu eres la pequeña Isabella, hija de Reneè y Charlie swan. Mira tu padre no murió por una simple bala perdida , a tu padre lo asesinaron y yo conozco ha esas personas.

-y eso a mi que? –dije

-pues que yo te ofrezco, trabajo… -me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-trabajo de que? –dije confusa

-de asesina.

-usted esta loco!, si cree que voy ha asesinar personas inocentes. –dije levantándome de la silla

-hija, claro que te pagare… y además no son personas inocentes, son personas que no han recibido justicia. –dijo con un estivó de coraje

-pero yo, yo no soy buena en esas cosas, además porque me elijo a mi? –pregunte

-porque tu eres la hija de Charlie swan, el mayor asesino justiciero, y por lo que veo no eres nada mala, actuando, ni robando.

-quiere decir, que mi papa era un… asesino? – pregunte casi en shock, no podía creer que mi papa hiciera esas cosas.

-si, por esa razón mataron a tu padre…-me contesto

-por asesino? –pregunte

-no, …-dijo como recordando algo- mira quieres el trabajo si o no?

-estee… yo no lo se –dije dubitativa

-mira mañana alas 6 p.m. te veo en el café de enfrente de donde trabajas, y me dices tu respuesta.

-pero es que…

-pero nada! , piénsalo, esto las puede beneficiar a ti y a tu madre, ahora vete

-esta bien.

Sin decir nada mas, tome mi bolso y me fui del despacho, tenia mucho que pensar. Cuando llegue a mi barrio mama me esperaba a fuera de la casa.

-hija, te ves preocupada –me dijo soltando un pequeño tosido

-hee, no te preocupes, no me pasa nada –le mentí para tranquilizarla

-oh, vamos a mi no me engañas –me dijo

-tu tranquilízate, estoy bien –le dije

-te fue a buscar verdad? – me dijo con una tonada preocupante

-de que hablas mama?

- de Alfred. Isabella dime la verdad te ofreció trabajo?

-si.

-lo aceptaste? –me pregunto preocupada- contéstame

-no, aun no porque?, no estoy segura si es lo correcto, me apoyarías en todo caso que aceptara? –dije yo ahora con preocupación de lo que me fuera a decir

- Isabella, hija, eres todo lo que me queda en esta vida, a mi no me gustaría que te unieras a ese tipo de trabajo.- soltó un suspiro largo –pero sabes?, a tu padre le hubiera gustado que siguieras lo que el no pudo terminar.

-a que te refieres con que "no pudo terminar" –pregunte

-hija, luego lo descubrirás, por ahora vete a dormir que tienes mucho que decidir.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se retiro a dormir, por mi parte yo hice lo mismo, me duche y me a coste a dormir, tendría que pensarlo por la mañana.

Ala mañana siguiente, me desperté y fui a mis clases de pintura, después a mi trabajo en el teatro y por fin, tendría que ir al café para dar mi respuesta. Llegue cinco minutos tarde, como es de costumbre en mi, Alfred ya me esperaba sentado en una mesa lo mas alejados posible de la gente que ya se encontraba ahí. Me acerque cautelosamente.

"CONVIRTIENDOSE EN UNA ASESINA"

-querida, vamos siéntate – me dijo cortes –quieres algo te tomar?

-mmm… un capuchino estaría bien –le conteste, el llamo a la mesera y pidió mi capuchino, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que la mesera volvió con mi orden.

-y bien?, cual es tu respuesta? –dijo ansioso

-estee… -era un momento decisivo en mi vida- esta bien lo are

-perfecto! –me dijo emocionado –cuantos años dices que tienes?

-dieciséis.

-vaya, yo pensé que eras mas grande… pero no importa. Ahora ve a hacer tus maletas mientras, yo veo lo de tus papeles.

-que?! Yo no me puedo ir de aquí –le dije

-vamos Isabella, yo se que tu llevas sangre de un asesino en tus venas, pero quiero aclararte que un asesino se hace. no es tan fácil, tienes que aprender tácticas de movimiento, defensa personal, como saber disparar etc… tienes muchas cosas que aprender.

-pero, y mi madre que pasara con ella? – dije preocupada pensando en ella

-mira, por ella no te preocupes yo mandare a alguien a que la cuide todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-como puedo confiar en ti? –le dije

-podrás hablar con ella por teléfono, todo los días –dijo pensativo de lo que me acababa de decir .- bueno ahora vete a tu casa a empacar tus cosas. Tenemos un viaje muy largo que hacer, pasare por ti en dos horas.

-esta bien –conteste, el se levanto y dejo el dinero en la mesa de las bebidas y se fue.

Yo termine mi café y me fui a mi casa ha hacer mis maletas, le explique todo a mama y ella comprendió, al cabo de dos horas llego Alfred, por mi me despedí de mi madre y subí a su auto.

He ahí cuando comenzó mi nueva vida. Alfred me llevo al aeropuerto y tomamos un vuelo hasta Alaska y ahí empezó mi entrenamiento de cuatro años. En esos cuatro años mataron a mi madre, y ahí jure que vengaría a mi madre y padre.

A los diecinueve años cometí mi primer asesinato, después robe en algunas partes era una hija digna de Charlie swan.

Isabella – me dijo Alfred – estas lista para ir alas ligas mayores.

A que te refieres como eso? –dije

Que iras a trabajar para amaro, en Seattle –contesto

Y quien es amaro? –pregunte

Amaro es un alemán, que se de dedica a lo que nosotros hacemos, ahora el será tu jefe.

Pero… yo no me quiero ir, quiero estar aquí –dije nerviosa, Alfred se había convertido en el padre que nunca tuve.

Isabella, estarás bien solo tienes que obedecer sus reglas importantes.

Como cuales?

No le respondas, aras lo que el diga y nada de vida amorosa, es simple solo sigue eso y nada te pasara. Lo prometo

Ah, esta bien por cuanto tiempo estaré en Seattle?

No lose, hasta que el lo decida, ahora vamos tu maletas ya están hechas.

"NUEVO JEFE"

Subimos a su auto y fuimos al aeropuerto, se despidió de mi y yo me fui a Seattle por lo que me dijo Alfred, alguien me estaría esperando, y asi fue me subi al auto y me llevaron a un bar, detrás del bar había un despacho donde se encontraba mi nuevo jefe

Amaro

Bienvenida a Seattle –me dijo con voz arrogante- yo soy amaro y tu debes ser Isabella, no?

Si, mucho gusto –dije con desdén

El gusto es mio muchachita, te pareces mucho a Charlie, espero que tu no cometas el mismo error que cometió el…

Y cual fue ese error? – pregunte ansiosa

El de haberse enamorado de la zorra de tu madre, -dijo con enfado

Mi madre no es una zorra! –le grite, como se atrevía a decir eso de ella

Mira niña, con migo no juegas, no me vuelvas a alzar la voz si quieres seguir con vida aquí! Ahora discúlpate –me grito

Lo siento señor –dije sin mirarlo

Bien, nos estamos entendiendo

Se levanto de su silla y camino a unas vitrinas, saco un arma y me la dio, después fue a un archivero, saco un folder y me lo entrego para después, sentarse de nuevo en su silla.

Y esto? –pregunte

A que crees que viniste? –me contra ataco

Pues … yo…

Si, viniste a hacer lo que otros no hacen, - se agacho a buscar algo en su cajón, para después lanzarme unas llaves – toma cojee un auto y ve a hacer tu trabajo.

Pero…

Pero nada! Lárgate ya, y cuando termines regresas aquí! –me grito

Sin mas decir me fui a cumplir mi misión, fui a un garaje donde había muchos autos lujosos, simplemente tome un mini-Cooper azul eléctrico, entre en el y abrí la carpeta, tenia que matar aun sujeto saliendo de un restaurante alas 7 p.m. conduje al dichoso restaurante y me puse a esperar a que el sujeto saliera.

Estaba esperando afuera de mi auto, cuando llego un volvo plateado y del volvo salió un chico alto, cabello cobrizo y de ojos verde esmeralda, estaba guapísimo! Estuve apunto de acercarme para hablarle, cuando salió el tipo, voltie a los lados, asegurándome que nadie me vio y dispare con mi pistola PT-90 y por fin lo mate. El trabajo estaba hecho, entre en mi nuevo auto y respire profundamente y puse música para relajarme.


	2. trabajo, es trabajo

"EL PLACER DE HACER LO INCORRECTO".

Mi nombre es Edward cullen, y mi trabajo es ser asesino. Te preguntaras si me arrepiento de ser lo que soy. Quieres saber la verdad?, si?, pues no, no me arrepiento de nada de los trabajos que he hecho, yo solo les doy su merecido alas personas que se lo merecen.

"TRABAJO, ES TRABAJO"

Mi nombre como ya lo mencione es Edward cullen. Y al igual que mi hermano Emmett soy asesino justiciero, o bien como lo quieras llamar, a mi me da igual.

Tengo veinte años, y ha esta escasa edad ya asesine a mas de cincuentaicuatro personas, hoy era viernes, pensé que tendría el dia libre, para poderme dedicar un momento a la música, que se me olvidara lo que he hecho por un momento, pero mi tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por una llamada.

-si, amaro? – pregunte

-Evan, necesito de tus servicios –me llamo por mi nombre de asesino, con su muy "común" tono acido.

-que necesita señor? –dije con tono desanimado, hoy enserio quería dedicarme a mis cosas en mi departamento.

-quiero que vengas a mi oficina en cuanto antes, tengo un trabajo para ti.-finalizo, colgando el teléfono

Amaro era mi "jefe" empecé a trabajar con el cuando tenia diecinueve años, yo ya era caracterizado por se uno de los mejores y por lo que se de ese alemán, el solo tiene a los mejores. Aunque me molesta trabajar para el , me tengo que aguantar Emmett me recomendó con el y a mi hermano Emmett no lo puedo decepcionar.

Sali de mi departamento y subi a mi volvo plateado, para ir a su oficina, quince minutos mas tarde ya estaba ahí. Cuando entre me dio un aroma, y no era precisamente de hombre, era de mi mujer, olía a fresas y fresias, lo ingnore tal vez llevo a una puta a su oficina con tal, no le gustan los amores "duraderos" solo polvos.

-que trabajo tiene para mi? –pregunte con desdén

-un asesinato, como siempre –dijo con una sonrisa

-oh, -dije acercándome a su escritorio – de quien?

Saco un folder de su escritorio y me lo tendió, y yo lo tome.

-vete, lo matas, y regresas a mi oficina –dijo

-esta bien.

Sali de su oficina y fui a mi volvo, abrí el folder, se suponía que tenia que matar a un sujeto saliendo de un restaurante alas 7 p.m., me diriji al restaurante, era elegante por lo tanto no había gente en el estacionamiento.

Baje de mi auto a esperar, cuando por fin salió como alas 7:15 p.m., tome mi arma una PT-8O, una arma limpia, el trabajo era sin complicaciones, como la mayoría de ellos. Todo iba ala perfección, pero algo salió mal, el tipo estaba muerto… pero no por mi, ni por mi arma. Subi a mi auto y Sali de ahí tendría que explicarle esto al imbécil de amaro

Porque no hace esto el?, ah si porque para eso estoy yo.

Cuando llegue a su oficina toque la puerta y entre

-lo mataste? –pregunto

-no, exactamente, pero esta muerto –dije con indiferencia

-y como esta eso? – dijo con un astivo de enojo

-lo que pasa, es que fui, y cuando lo iba a matar, le dispararon…

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta.

-adelante! –grito, y de pronto entro una chica, muy, muy guapa, tenia el cabello color marrón y ojos achocolatados. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca se abrió en una ligera "o"

-lo mataste? –le pregunto ala chica, no se a que se refería

-si – contesto

-perfecto! –exclamo amaro –bueno Issah, el es Evan.

-mucho gusto –le conteste ofreciéndole mi mano

-ajam! –dijo volteándose a ver al jefe

Eso me hizo enojar un poco, como se atrevía a despreciarme de eso modo?, amaro saco unas llaves de su escritorio y dándonoslas.

-y esto, para que? –pregunte

-son las llaves de su departamento, vivirán juntos mientras trabajen para mi.-contesto

-que?!, yo no voy a vivir con el! –exclamo exaltada, me dolió que digiera eso

-ni, yo con ella – le dije defendiéndome

-oh, si lo aran! –le grito el jefe – además no estarán solos tendrán vecinos, que se dedican a lo mismo, ahora largo!, sus cosas ya están allá –nos grito casi nos saca a patadas de su oficina.

-esta bien me largo de aquí,-dije irritado

-la dirección es; weyside # 33, departamento AB, pronto ira alguien para darles indicaciones de lo que tienen que hacer.

Por cortesía le ofreci a Issah llevarla hasta alla

-quieres que te lleve? –pregunte con mi voz atreciopelada

-no, gracias guapo – me contesto, para después irse rápido al estacionamiento

Wow, la chica me dijo guapo, como si no lo supiera. Subi a mi volvo y me fui al departamento, cuando llegue metí mi auto al garaje de los departamentos, ya estaba acostumbrado ha hacer este tipo de cambios. Cuando llegue me di cuenta de una cosa que me dejo muy pensativo.


	3. departamento y amigos nuevos

"DEPARTAMENTO Y AMIGOS NUEVOS"

ISABELLA POV'

Subi a mi auto para dirigirme al departamento que amaro nos había dicho, cuando llegue me estacione el garaje y me fui ala recepción para preguntar donde estaba el departamento AB, me a cerque al recepcionista

-hola –me dijo el chico

-hola –conteste, baya el chico era guapo; alto, ojos azules, con el cabello corto y un poco despeinado de color negro y de piel blancuzca.

-necesita ayuda señorita? –pregunto cordialmente esbozando una linda sonrisa

-pues, la verdad si. Buscaba el departamento AB – le conteste un poco timida

-claro, mira esta en el piso tres, ahí solo lo encuentras.

-oh, esta bien, gracias … -dije tratando de buscar una identificación de su nombre

-Peter, mucho gusto y tu eres…

-Isabella, pero mejor dime bella –conteste –bueno Peter, me tengo que ir…

-adios –me contesto

-adios

Llame al elevador, y mientras esperaba sentía que Peter me observaba cuando llego y subi me di la vuelta para picarle y que fuera al piso tres, me fije que hasta que se serraron las puertas me dejo de ver, después de unos dos o tres minutos llegue al piso tres y busque la puerta AB, la encontré casi a lo ultimo del pasillo, abrí y entre, me quería duchar estaba algo cansada. Pero cuando entre me encontré con Evan, el cual se giro a mi, y me di cuanta de lo atractivo que era, el era alto, musculoso no en exceso, pero si musculoso, su cabello era cobrizo y tenia lo ojos mas lindos que pude a ver visto en mi vida eran verdes esmeralda. Me quede atónita perdida en sus ojos.

-hey, te vas a quedar ahí? – me dijo arrogante

-no. –fue lo único que le conteste, aun estaba perdida en sus ojos.

-pues entonces muévete issah –dijo con la sonrisa mas linda del mundo

Empecé a caminar admirando el departamento por primera vez, era algo pequeño pero acogedor, era de color blanco, tenia una cocina integral, una sala, con sillones de imitación de cuero negros, un librero pegado a una pared y una pantalla. Despues estaba la puerta del baño, y luego la de la habitación que también era muy bonita, tenia un ventanal con un mini balcón, una cama matrimonial, un escritorio, una mesita de noche y el closet, ah si y por supuesto otro baño, nuestras maletas ya estaban ahí. Me gire para cerrar la puerta y poderme relajar, pero estaba Evan.

-te importa –dije señalándole la puerta

-si, porque también es mi habitación –dijo el

-que?!, como que tu habitación?

-pues veras, no hay otra a cique tendremos que compartirla –dijo pasando y sentándose en la cama

-que?, yo no voy a compartir nada contigo! –chille

-hay vamos issah, si te mueres por compartir esta cama con migo –dijo con esa sonrisa tan sexy, me sonrroje un poco, la verdad no estaría nada mal ser algo mas de el.

-asco!, preferiría compartir esa cama con un perro antes que contigo! – le dije mordaz

-pues, ni modo –dijo irritado –te tendrás que conformar.

Yo solo gire los ojos y fui a mis maletas para sacar un conjunto de pijama, ya mañana acomodaría mis cosas. Me metí ala ducha la tome caliente, para relajarme un poco, me puse un shorts cortos color negro y una blusa escotada blanca con un dibujo de blue (A/N: blue el de la mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios) y deje mi cabello húmedo, Sali del cuarto de baño y me encontré con Evan botado en el medio de la cama.

-Evan…-dije moviéndolo para que se despertara- Evan …muévete!

-hee…-contesto soñoliento.

-Evan.., -le susurre al oído, el voltio su rostro, estaba muy, muy cerca del mio –Evan le volvi a susurrar, entre abrió los ojos

-si? –dijo muy cerca aun de mi, su aliento golpeo mi rostro dejándome mareada con ese maravilloso aroma

-puedes moverte para que pueda entrar en la cama? – le dije

-ah, eso –dijo con un tono de desanimo como si estuviera esperando otra cosa, se movio para la otra orilla y yo entre en la sabanas. Me quede dormida al instante, en realidad estaba muy cansada. Ala mañana siguiente me despertó un toquido en la puerta de la casa, estaba muy cansada para levantarme a abrir, mejor me acurruque mas entre las sabanas y la almohada dura donde tenia el brazo, pero siguieron tocando y tocando

-que demonios! –grite exaltada abriendo los ojos y me di cuenta en la posición en la que estaba, estaba abrazada a Evan, y el tenia su mano en mi cintura, entrecerré los ojos y volvi a escuchar el toquido en la puerta.

-Evan – lo volvi a mover hasta que se despertó de mala gana

-que! –dijo también irritado por no dejarlo dormir –mira que tu no puedas dormir no significa que yo tenga que estar despierto!

-pues si quieres volver a dormir, ve y abre la puerta! – le dije

-y yo porque?

-porque eres el "hombre" de la casa –conteste asiendo señas al usar las comillas

-y porque dices "hombre" de la casa? – me pregunto –que acaso dudas de mi masculinidad? –pregunto con ojos picaros

-pues… ahora que lo mencionas si – le dije con indiferencia, pero la verdad una cosa de Evan que me quedaba muy clara era que era hombre.

-quieres comprobarlo? –dijo a cercándose a mi, tanto que solo unos centímetros nos separaban

-de que forma podría comprobarlo? – le dije tajante, abrió la boca para contestarme pero en ese momento tacaron mas fuerte la puerta, Evan indignado se levanto y salió de la habitación para ir abrir la puerta. Minutos después entro ala habitación y se recostó en la cama a mi lado.

-quien era? – pregunte

-era una chica, dice que alas 3 p.m. nos ve en su departamento para conocernos, también trabaja para amaro…-dijo cerrando sus ojos

-oh, esta bien.- susurre

me volvi a acostar a su lado pero esta vez dándole la espalda

Pasaron como cinco minutos, y el empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-como te llamas? – me pregunto

-que? –conteste sorprendida de su pregunta

-vamos no creo que te llames issah, yo me llamo Edward cullen, y tu?

-Isabella swan, pero dime bella. –le dije la verdad sin pensarlo

-bien bella, he estado pensando que si vamos a trabajar y vivir juntos deberíamos de conocernos mas no crees? – me dijo en un tono de interés

-si, estaría bien, aunque no había pensado en eso…

-cuantos años tienes? – me pregunto

-diecinueve –dije volteándome hacia el –y tu?

-veinte, vaya eres pequeña… -contesto

-ni, tanto el sábado que entra cumpliré los veinte –dije con una sonrisa

-oh, -me iba a preguntar algo mas cuando mi estomago rugio y yo me sonrroje

-creo que es hora de alimentarse no? –me dijo con una sonrisa

-si … -le conteste – pero hay un problema…

-cual? –dijo con tono preocupado?

-es que no se cocinar…-dije sonrojándome a un mas

-no hay problema cocinare por ti –dijo con una sonrisa y levantándose de nuevo para ir ala cocina, después de unos minutos, me levante yo y fui a la cocina, olía bien.

-bien el desayuno esta listo my ladie –dijo Edward con una sonrisa, me cente para empezar a desayunar Edward hizo crepas con fresas

-gracias Ed, -el solo me sonrrio y se cento a mi lado a desayunar,

prendimos el televisor, estaban dando una caricatura que por lo que entendí se llamaba chawder, el resto de la tarde fue tranquilo casi no hablamos, acomodamos la casa y decisimos las maletas, tan pronto se llegaron las 3, asi que me metí a bañar de volada al igual que Edward, yo me puse una falda tableada, deslavada y una blusa color blanca y unas zapatillas tipo bailarina negras. Edward se puso unos vaqueros deslavados y una polera blanca con una chaqueta negra y unas zapatillas normales, lo vi y se veía tan guapo, me quede viéndolo mas de lo indicado

-vaya, vamos combinados –dijo soltando una leve risita, ala cual me uni

-y bien, en donde vive esa chica? –pregunte

-en el piso de abajo, en AA …

Salimos, de nuestro departamento y fuimos al de la chica, tocamos y en menos de un minuto nos abrió una chica, con cara de duendecillo, cabello color negro y corto, tenia ojos azulados, en fin la chica estaba muy linda y mas con ese vestido corto blanco.

-hola, -dijo con entusiasmo – pasen, solo faltaban ustedes

Nosotros pasamos, y adentro había cuatro personas adentro contando ala chica que nos abrió

-tomen asiento –nos dijo un chico alto, cabello medio largo rubio y de ojos verdes.

Yo me senté y al ver a Edward estático, lo jale de la mano para que se sentará en seguida de mi

-bueno, -comenzo la chica de cabello corto y negro – soy Alice Brandon, alias ilce, y tu eres…-dijo refiriéndose a Edward

-Edward cullen…alias Evan -dijo con su voz aterciopelada,

-yo soy Isabella swan, alias issah –dije tímidamente

-emm,… me llamo Jasper hale alias jey…-dijo el chico alto, cabello rubio – y ella es mi hermana Rosalie hale alias lis –dijo refiriéndose ala chica igual que el, ojos, verdes de cabellara larga, risada y rubia y cuerpazo de modelo.- es mi melliza –concluyo con una sonrisa

-well, soy, Emmett cullen, alias emm –dijo un chico, alto my musculoso, casi, casi parecido a un luchador, ojos azules, cabello castaño obscuro y te tez palida como todos.

-bueno ya que todos nos conocemos hay que romper el hielo –dijo Rosalie

En fin el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche estuvimos platicando de cosas con y sin sentido, quedamos todos de ir al centro comercial al dia siguiente, y después ir algún club, con tal de disfrutar la poca libertad que tendríamos por ahora, yo por mi parte rápidamente me hice amiga de Alice y Rosalie, como si las conociera de toda la vida, era estupendo, ya casi me sentía en casa. Y al parecer Edward también se estaba haciéndose amigo de Emmett y Jasper, pero esperen Emmett tenia el mismo apellido que Edward y se parecían un poco tendría que preguntar si son hermanos, bueno eso lo averiguaría mañana temprano antes de irnos al centro comercial.


	4. veinte preguntas y una cita

"VEINTE PREGUNTAS Y UNA CITA."

EDWARD POV'

Bella y yo llegamos a nuestro departamento un poco tarde, asi que solo me quite los pantalones y la camiseta, acto seguido me tire a la cama para dormir, pero no logre conciliar el sueño asta que sentí, que bella se acostaba a mi lado, sentí su calor y su olor, era embriagante, me quería acercar mas para seguir disfrutando de su olor.

Pero eso era imposible, dudo que una chica como ella quiera estar con migo, me recosté boca arriba resignado, pero en ese momento bella se acurruco entre mi cuello y pecho, oh, esta chica me quiere volver loco, inspire un poco mas de su dulce aroma y me quede dormido.

-Edward –escuche decir a bella –Edward…- tuve que abrir los ojos

-si? –dije soñoliento

-tu móvil esta sonando. Y no me deja dormir –dijo

Me revolví en la cama buscando el teléfono, cuando recordé que estaba en la bolsa de mi pantalón, me levante de la cama para buscar mi pantalón, lo aye por fin debajo de la cama y el maldito teléfono seguía sonando.

-si? –conteste

-hola!, Edward –dijo una voz Catarina del otro lado –soy Alice Brandon

-oh, si Alice, que ocurre? –pregunte

-lo que pasa es que no podremos ir al centro comercial, avísale a bella por favor, pero los planes de ir al club siguen en pie…dile a bells que nos vemos en mi depa, alas 5

-este… ok, yo le dijo –le conteste a Alice

-gracias Edward, bueno tengo que colgar, adiós –me dijo tan rápido que casi no le entendí

-de a cuerdo –conteste colgando el teléfono

Me recosté de nuevo en la cama queriéndome volver a dormir, después de unos cinco minutos lo logre.

ISABELLA POV'

Después de que el maldito teléfono de Edward dejara de sonar me quede dormida otro rato, para después despertarme y darme cuenta de cómo estaba dormida, tenia mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y mi cabeza estaba entre su pecho y cuello. Me sonroje al darme cuenta, nunca pensé estar asi con un chico, aunque claro todos sabemos que Edward no es un chico!, el ya es un hombre!, el tenia su brazo alrededor de mi "cintura" si es que se le puede decir asi, porque para mi yo nunca podría estar ala altura de ese chico.

Me levante de la cama y camine hacia la cocina, a ver si había algo de comer, pero fue mi sorpresa que no había nada…con un suspiro muy largo me fui ala habitación para encontrarme con una sorpresa, Edward estaba palmeando el lugar donde estaba como si supiera que no estoy y quisiera encontrarme. Ah fue tan tierno lastima que el se aga el "galanazo" conmigo, camine hacia el closet para sacar un cambio y poder ir al supermercado, saque unos shorts negros y una blusa blanca, iria rápido no tenia porque cambiarme muy "wow" que digamos. Me estaba poniendo los shorts…

-si tuviera que levantarme todos los días con esta vista, me levantaría muy feliz –dijo la aterciopelada voz de Edward

Yo por mi parte me sonroje y no le conteste, no tenia nada que decirle, haci que solo termine de cambiarme lo mas pronto posible.

-…que ni buenos días? –dijo

-buenos días ed, -le conteste buscando mi bolso

-no me digas ed, no me gustan esos apodos… además a donde vas? –pregunto

-que te importa? –le conteste mordaz

-no me querras abandonar o si? –dijo alzando una ceja – recuerda que estas esperando un hijo, y ese hijo necesita un padre…

Okei, estaba claro ese comentario me hizo reir…

-oh, no mi amor yo no seria capaz de dejarte, y menos por otro –le dije saliendo de la habitación, Edward salió atrás de mi

-ya enserio bella…a donde vas? –pregunto con curiosidad

-ire al supermercado, porque si no te has dado cuenta no hay nada de comer –dije como si fuera lo mas obio.

-oh, te acompañare… -dijo llendose ala habitación

-tengo otra opción?

-no –dijo el cambiándose.

Después de unos diez minutos de espera Edward salió cambiado, igual de "fodongo" que yo, creo que a el tampoco le importaba mucho las apariencias, bajamos juntos ala recepción donde Peter me saludo de nuevo

-hola, bella –me dijo del otro lado de la habitación

-hey Peter –dije sin parar de caminar, llegamos al estacionamiento y me di cuenta que tendríamos que decidir en que coche ir…

-en que auto iremos?, en el tuyo o en el mio? –pregunte

-mmm… -dijo pensativo –vamos en el tuyo pero yo manejo –me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida.

-no es mi auto! –dije cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

-tu decides…

-esta bien, pero yo manejo de regreso.

-esta bien –contesto el active la alarma para que se abriera, los dos entramos, acto seguido Edward prendió el vehículo y salimos del estacionamiento, yo por mas que costumbre encendí el radio y estaba sonando la canción de Natalia lafourcade "ella es bonita" y como era de esperase la empecé a cantar

- Por què sera?

si no lo tienes màs lo quieres

por què sera?

cuando lo tienes ya no quieres

el mundo no entiende de amores ya

estoy tan cansanda de esperar

si duermo despierto para bailar

y tu no te decides por ninguna de las dos

y tu no te decides por ninguna de las dos…

Edward me veía con una sonrisa en el rostro de esas que tanto me gustaban en secreto. La canción prosiguió y yo cantaba mientras me sonrojaba un poco.

-aunque no me deje ir

aunque no me quiere a mi

ella eees bonita (ahhh)

larala ........

aunque no te deje ir

aunque no me quiere a mi

ella es bonita

Esta vez fue la dulce voz de Edward quien canto el ultimo párrafo, me rei de la situación sabiendo que somos asesinos a sueldo, cantamos estas canciones como unos joviales adolescentes. En ese momento habíamos llegado al supermercado, nos bajamos, tomas un carrito y entramos en la tienda.

-hey tengo una idea –me dijo Edward

-ha si, cual? –conteste viendo unos shampoos

-mira, bueno además de lo obio que tenemos que comprar, hay que jugar al juego de veinte preguntas y por cada pregunta echamos algo al carrito que el otro tendrá que pagar… -dijo el.

-eso me suena a que quieres que page tus cosas –dije con una sonrisa – pero sabes que?. Me da igual acepto, empiezas tu….

-mmm… -dijo pensando en lo que me iva a preguntar, mientras yo echaba el shampo, el acondicionador y los jabones – porque iniciaste este trabajo? –pregunto ansioso por la respuesta, yo solo solte un suspiro

-pues… veras, mi padre es Charlie swan, y quise seguir con lo que el no había terminado, además de que pensé que eso ayudaría a mi madre, -dije en tono triste –pero solo lo empeore dejándola sola en chicago.

-oh, ya comprendo, con que tu eres la hija de Charlie, nunca lo pensé asi, decían que eras buena en estos trabajos pero nunca lo he comprobado.

-si eso es un cumplido, estuvo muy bueno –dije caminando por los pasillos – bueno sigo yo… Emmett es tu hermano?, porque ustedes siendo hermanos se metieron en esto? Su madre lo aprueba?

-bella…esa es mas de una pregunta…-me dijo, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara.- si Emmett es mi hermano, emm nos metimos en esto por venganza, y después por justicia…-me contesto mirando ala nada…como recordando algo – y dudo mucho que mi madre lo aprobara, pero no importa ella no esta aquí.

-oh, a que te refieres con que "no esta aquí"?

-pues… ella y mi padre murieron en un "accidente automovilístico" cuando yo tenia diecisiete años.

-lo siento mucho, Edward –dije mirándolo a los ojos

-bueno me debes cuatro cosas, -me dijo regresando a esa sonrisa suya.-y que es lo que tu padre no pudo terminar?

-pues la verdad no lose, mama me dijo que estaría orgulloso de mi, cuando terminara el trabajo que el empezó … mama me lo iba a decir, pero murió en chicago mientras yo entrenaba para esta porquería –dije con desdén en la ultima palabra. –pero estoy segura que algún dia terminare lo que sea que haiga empezado mi papa.

-vaya eres chica decisiva – dijo el – que hacias antes de trabajar en esto?

-era aprendiz de pintor, y trabajaba en un teatro como actriz secundaria –le conteste omitiendo la parte en la que robaba de noche.

-entonces eres actriz, ja! Nunca me lo espere de ti –dijo con su sonrisa

-bueno ahora me toca preguntar –dije , pero Edward negó con la cabeza

-me debes dos preguntas mas para estar parejos –yo solo gire mis ojos y con un "pregunta" Edward volvió a preguntar.

-tenias vida amorosa en chicago? – me pregunto con un tono de curiosidad

-no…nunca tuve tiempo para eso, pero ahora que estoy aquí nada me cuesta comenzar una –dije alucinándome en mis pensamientos.

-well, te gusta leer, que categorías te gustan mas?

-si, me encanta leer, y emm pues me atrae mucho el drama, romance y humor .

-oh, son las mismas que a mi me gustan… bien ya me puedes preguntar

-y tu que asias antes de iniciar esto? –pregunte echando una caja de cereal

-pues realmente nada, solo era un chico "x" en la escuela y me dedicaba ala música, me gusta tocar mucho el piano…la verdad pensaba dedicarme solo ha eso.

-oh…bien sigues tu…

-que te gustaría que te regalaran en tu cumpleaños? –me pregunto, vaya, yo pensé que no se acordaría de eso … ya casi es el hombre perfecto.

-realmente nada, casi no me gustan las sorpresas. Bien sigo yo cuando cumples años?

-el 20 de junio –dijo aplomo –color favorito?

-azul, o verde esmeralda –conteste – Edward tu sabes porque a amaro no le gustan las relaciones amorosas?

-la verdad, casi no se de ese puerco alemán, solo se que se rumora que no le gustan porque, a el lo dejo una mujer para casarse con uno de sus colegas.

-oh, pobre…-dije dándole mi pesame.

- tienes hermanos? –pregunto con un reflejo de miedo

-no, porque?

-no se, que tal si voy por ti, porque enserio quiero salir contigo y uno de tus hermanos me golpea? –dijo, yo solo me rei y el me acompaño

-eso significa que me quieres invitar ha salir? –dije escojiendo unas manzanas, el se recargo enseguida del aparador donde estaban…

-no seria mala idea –dijo el con su sonrisa –saldrias conmigo?

-no lo se –dije con una risa – nisiquiera se, cuando podramos salir de nuevo..,

-bueno entonces esta ida al club, la tomamos como cita?. Que te parece?

-jajaja!, vamos Edward me haces reir –dije enfrente de la cajera.

-que tiene de malo –dijo asiendo puchero

-señorita, aceptaría usted salir con este chico? –dije preguntándole ala cajera, que lo veía como si fuera un perfectísimo dios griego, ella aturdida por su belleza, solo asintió.

-lo vez, bella, vamos a salir – dijo el con un tomo de emoción?

-esta bien, -dije riéndome de el. Pagamos y nos fuimos al estacionamiento para subir las cosas al auto, yo entre en el lado del conductor y Edward en el de co-piloto, en el camino nos íbamos haciendo mas preguntas y por demás. Esto si seria interesante.


	5. noche de diversion y un beso

"NOCHE DE DIVERCION Y UN BESO"

ISABELLA POV'

Llegamos a casa en unos minutos todavía no podía asimilar que me acababa de invitar ha salir… estaba tan emocionada, era mi primera cita real. Edward y yo acomodamos las cosas del mandado y el hizo una pasta para comer mientras me explicaba que Alice me quería en su departamento alas 5 de seguro quería que nos arregláramos juntas. Antes de las cinco me metí a bañar, me puse unos pants y una blusa de tirantes, de todos modos me iria a arreglar con Alice, tome mi ropa para salir y me fui al depa de Alice. Toque la puerta.

-hola –me dijo la Catarina voz de Alice

-hola –dije un poquito temerosa

-pasa, pasa, Rosalie ya esta aquí… -dijo jalándome de un brazo, yo no se como alguien tan pequeña puede tener tanta fuerza. –oh y vaya entendiste el mensaje –dijo refiriéndose ala ropa que traía en un brazo.

-hola, bella –me dijo Rosalie

-hola.

-chicas hay que hacernos manicura! –chillo Alice con unos estuches en las manos

Entre las tres nos hicimos manicura, me encantaba este tipo de amigas puesto que yo nunca tenia tiempo para ser muy "femenina" que digamos…con este trabajo era algo costoso tener amigas.

-bella, tienes hermanos? –pregunto Rosalie

-no, jajaja, creo que me quede con las ganas –dije recordando los tiempos en que le decía a mama que quería un hermanito.

-y tienes novio? –dijo Alice pintándome las uñas de las manos.

-no…-dije ruborisada

-no te creo! –dijieron Rosalie y Alice al mismo tiempo.

-pues créanlo –dije mas sonrojada aun – ustedes tienen?

-si –chillaron las dos,

-es tan hermoso, mi jazzy –dijo Alice en ensoñación

-entonces tu andas con Jasper…-dije sorprendida

-si y Rosalie esta con Emmett.

-cuanto tiempo llevan? –pregunte

-yo llevo un año y cinco menes –dijo Rosalie

-yo llevo tres años y voy para el mes –dijo Alice con una sonrisa –y que hay contigo y Edward? Nada de nada?

-estee… no nada –menti

-bella, no tengo mucho de conocerte, pero se que eso es mentira …-me dijo Rosalie

-bueno, esta bien, esta noche me invito ha salir, -dije sin esconder mi emoción

-entonces te prepararemos para esta noche! –chillaron Alice y Rosalie de la emoción

Cuatro horas, un mínimo dolor, y una cena después estábamos vistiéndonos para ir al lobby, donde nos quedamos de vernos... Alice se puso un vestido azul de la cintura para arriba, tenia una franja negra y después caia en tres olanes blancos, que le llegaban a medio muslo. Rosalie traía una falda deslavada, con una blusa negra abierta hasta el ombligo, ella si que lucia su cuerpazo de modelo. Yo por lo tanto me puse unos shorts negros cortos y una blusa de botones negra también, con un cinto rosa fiusha.

-Alice trae los zapatos, por favor –le dijo Rosalie mientras ella y yo nos maquillábamos, Alice se fue a un closet gigantestco y saco tres cajas con zapatillas (A/N: no se como les digan en otras pares pero son los zapatos con tacon o taco), las zapatillas de Alice eran negras con detalles blancos, las de Rosalie eran negras con tacon de aguja, los mios eran de plataforma con un pequeño moño en rosa.

-bien, ladies vámonos que nos esperan –dijo Alice, salimos de la habitación y nos dirijimos al lobby donde afirmativamente nos esperaban los chicos.

EDWARD POV'

Después de que bella se fuera a alistar con Alice, yo me fui con Emmett y Jasper a pasar el rato, como alas 9 nos fuimos al lobby para esperar alas chicas y podernos ir. Yo me puse unos vaqueros deslavados y una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, Emmett y Jasper iban casi igual que yo, lo único que nos diferenciaba era el color de las camisas, bajamos bromeando…y después de unos minutos de esperar las chicas bajaron y yo me quede embobado con bella, se veía tan sexy con esos mini shorts, tenia unas grandiosas piernas.

-cierra la boca, Eddie se te va a meter una mosca –dijo Emmett con una carcajada.

Yo solo le entre cerre los ojos.

-y bien ladies, nos vamos? –dijo Jasper

-si, -le contesto Alice con un beso en los labios

-vamos en mi jeep –dijo Emmett …

Salimos del lobby para ir al estacionamiento, todos subimos al auto para ponernos en marcha. Llegamos al club "exótico", entramos y directamente fuimos a una mesa.

-hola, soy Daylene que desean tomar? –dijo con una jovial sonrisa

-yo quiero una cerveza –dijo Emmett

-igual –dijimos Jasper y yo

-yo quiero una piña colada –dijo Alice

- yo un caipiroska (A/N: es una bebida alcohólica, búsquenla en google si no saben cual es.) –dijo bella

-mmm… yo también quiero una piña colada –concluyo Rosalie

-entonces serian tres cervezas, dos piñas coladas, y una capiroska?

-si –conteste, la chica me miro con ojos lujuriosos y yo solo me voltie a ver a bella.

La chica se fue, y después de unos minutos regreso con nuestro pedido.

-si necesitan algo mas… estaré a su disposición… en lo que sea –dijo viéndonos a nosotros tres, eso claramente era una insinuación. Empezamos a beber, mientras platicábamos

-y de donde eres bella? –pregunto Emmett

-de chicago… -dijo con una sonrisa

-algun enamorado? –pregunto Jasper mientras le daba un trago a su bebida…en ese momento mi corazón dejo de latir, pensando que a ella, le podría gustar alguien mas.

-no…pero en este momento me gusta alguien…-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-bien, basta del interrogatorio –dijo Rosalie, iba a decir algo mas cuando se hacerco un chico, directamente a bella.

-hola, soy John, quisieras bailar conmigo? –pregunto el chico, con tal vez un intento de voz "seductora", bella se tenso en su asiento,

-lo siento, como te llames, pero esta chica viene conmigo –le dije directamente al chico, me incline asia ella y le hable muy cerca del cuello –no es asi, amor? –dije con mi voz seductora/aterciopelada

-s-si…-contesto mordiéndose el labio inferior, y yo rose mi nariz contra su cuello, haciendo y deposite un pequeño beso en el, creo que no me podía alejar de el sin besarla, simplemente me volvia loco. El chico decepcionado se fue.

-bien, chicas es hora de ir a bailar –dijo Alice a Rosalie y bella.

-si! –contesto Rosalie jalando a bella asia la pista de baile y nosotros nos quedamos en la mesa.

-creo que te gusta bella. –dijo Jasper

-porque dices eso? –pregunte, empinándome la botella

-vamos, Eddie se te nota en la cara –dijo Emmett con una de esas sonrisas de el

-además no creo que eso que acabas de hacer sea solo, por "ahuyentar al chico ese" –termino Jasper por Emmett

-admítelo! Te gusta! –me dijo Emmett con un suave golpe en el hombro

-ya, okei, lo admito, me gusta –conteste – pero no se que hacer para que se fije en mi.

-nosotros te ayudaremos –dijo Jasper.

-bueno ahora vamos ha bailar, antes de que nos roben alas chicas –dijo Emmett terminándose su cerveza, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos asia ellas.

ISABELLA POV'

Yo y las chicas nos fuimos ha bailar, en un pequeño circulo entre nostras, generalmente no era buena bailando, de dos personas, pero asi suelto si podía, de un momento a otro llagaron Jasper y Emmett a bailar con sus novias, pensé en ir la mesa a sentarme un rato, me di la vuelta y me encontré con Edward.

-que te parece si bailamos un rato? –me dijo al odio con su voz melosa

-no lose, -dije – no bailo bien …

-vamos, por lo menos hay que intentarlo, y aparte eres mi cita de esta noche – me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta.

-de acuerdo, pero si terminas con los pies adoloridos, yo te lo adverti –dije con una risa

-abra que arriesgarse.

Y con eso empezamos a bailar, me gire pegando mi espalda a su pecho y el automáticamente paso sus manos por mi cintura, me gusta su toque sobre mi. Empecé a mover mis caderas de un lado a otro, en ocaciones en círculos, después de un rato me movi quedando de frente a Edward, colgué mis brazos a su cuello y el me recargo mas en el, definitivamente, me estaba restregando en el, pero al no pareció importarle eso mas bien lo estaba disfrutando, seguimos asi por un buen tiempo.

-hey chicos! –nos grito Rosalie,- vámonos

-okei –grito Edward acercándonos a ellos, para salir del club

-a donde vamos? –pregunte, cuando ya estábamos en el auto- porque no creo que vayamos a casa –dije con un sonrisa

-si, ciertamente no vamos a casa, -dijo Emmett con una carcajada –vamos a una piscina!

-pero no traemos ropa adecuada –dijo Alice – y yo no pienso arruinar este vestido –hizo un puchero.

-nos quitaremos la ropa y nos bañaremos en ropa interior – dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros

-y se puede saber que piscina esta abierta a esta hora? –dije fijándome en el reloj del tablero

-vamos bella, eres una asesina… y te preocupas por una piscina abierta? –dijo Rosalie

-entraremos a esta de contrabando – exclamo Emmett estacionándose.

Nos bajamos y llegamos a un cerco que decía "cerrado"

-bien y como entramos? –dijo Alice

-pues saltamos el cerco –dijo Emmett

-esta muy alto –dijo Rosalie

-bueno, nosotros nos cruzamos primero, y luego ustedes –dijo Edward. Y asi como ellos dijeron se cruzaron primero y nosotras nos quitarnos los zapatos para poder entrar,

-si algo le pasa a mi vestido, te mato Emmett cullen –dijo Alice, después de un poco de batallar, nos pudimos cruzar, los chicos se quitaron la ropa y ahí fue cuando pude apreciar a Edward tenia dorso y pecho, de ensueño era todo un dios griego.

-y que ustedes se van a meter asi o que? –dijo Emmett impaciente

-por supuesto que no –dijo Alice –chicas, la ropa que traen esta muy cara, asique quítensela, yo mi rostro se coloreo de rojo, por vergüenza pero aun asi me quite la ropa para entrar en la piscina, todos estábamos jugueteando entre nosotros,

-okei lo admito, esto es mas divertido, de lo que crei –dije con una risita

-si! –grito Emmett desde un trampolín

-te quieres tirar? –me dijo al oído Edward

-mmm…. De acuerdo pero su tu vas conmigo –le dije con una sonrisa

-bien – contesto, salimos con cuidado y nos subimos en el trampolín, nos aventamos con tomados de las manos, de volada busque la superficie, pero Edward me jalo asia el y me beso, fue como un "piquito" puesto que no nos dio tiempo de mas, porque empezamos a flotar, cuando llegamos ala superficie voltie a los lados para darme cuenta que Emmett y Rosalie estaban en una esquina y Alice y Jasper no estaban por ninguna parte. Bi a Edward y me sonroje un poco el se acerco a mi, tomo de mi rostro y me beso, primero fue tierno, después pasional, mis brazos volaron a su cuello y el profundizó el beso, pasando su lengua por mi labio inferior y yo le di paso, nuestras lenguas se juntaron con un poco de desesperación. Nos separamos jadeando.

-lo siento… yo … no…debi …-dijo Edward mordiéndose el labio

-no te preocupes, Edward esta bien –dije con una de mis sonrisas

-hey chicos, ya se que están muy apasionados, pero es hora de irnos –dijo Emmett con una carcajada, mi cara se torno roja, pero a un asi salimos de la piscina y nos cambiamos

-hay no es justo, la ropa era nueva –dijo Alice con un puchero, yo solo me rei de ella, cruzamos el cerco de nuevo, cogimos los zapatos que habíamos dejado en el suelo y nos

Fuimos al auto

-demonios!, tendré que mandar a lavar el auto , olerá a perro remojado y cloro –dijo Emmett, todos explotamos en carcajadas de su comentario, después de unos minutos llegamos a casa, entramos al lobby, y sentí barias miradas sobre nosotros

-hey chicos nos vemos luego –dejo Alice de la mano de su novio

-adios –dijimos los demás

-creo que nosotros también nos retiramos –dijo Rosalie jalando a Emmett hacia los elevadores.

-bueno quedamos nosotros dos –dije soltando un suspiro

-creo que es hora de ir a dormir –dijo Edward con una sonrisa, íbamos a los elevadores, cuando Peter se acerco a mi

-hola, bella –saludo

-hola, emm me puedes decir la hora? –pregunte mordiéndome el labio

-claro… son las cuatro treintaicinco

-oh, bueno adiós –dije puesto que las puertas ya se habían abierto, Edward y yo salimos del elevador y entramos en casa y nos fuimos directos ala habitación, nos tiramos en la cama y nos quedamos dormidos.


	6. sopresa, bella 1

"SORPRESA, BELLA 1"

EDWARD POV'

Me gusto besar a bella, y me encanto que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas, ella era perfecta para mi, creo que me podría llegar a casarme con ella.

La semana paso rápido, en la cual, matamos por lo menos a cinco personas, era gracioso darse cuenta, cuantas personas comenten crímenes y que los policías buenos para nada, no se den cuenta, de lo que pasa en sus narices. Era viernes por la tarde, estaba planeando una fiesta sorpresa para bella, pero una cosa me quedo claro, no soy bueno planeando todo este tipo de cosas. Necesitaba ayuda y se exactamente a quien pedírsela. Alice.

-Edward… que piensas? –me pregunto bella

-emm… esteee…en nada –dije

-well, iré ala biblioteca… regreso en una hora… -dijo bella desde la puerta,

-oh, esta bien, no te tardes –dije con un guiño, y ella me sonrió en respuesta.

Cuando me asegure que bella se había ido, baje al departamento de Alice, tenia que hablar con ella ahora o nunca, ya que mañana será el cumpleaños de bella.

-Alice –toque la puerta desesperado.

-que pasa? –dijo Alice al abrirme la puerta

-que bueno que te encuentro. –dije entrando al departamento

-bueno, si Edward pasa… -dijo en una risa

-Alice, no estoy para eso… necesito que me ayudes.

-en que? –contesto

-mañana, es el cumpleaños de bella… -dije

-que?!, y hasta ahora me dices? –chillo ella exaltada –hay muchas cosas que hacer y que planear, -dijo sacando una libreta de su cajón – y bien que tienes en mente?

-una fiesta sorpresa –dije inseguro de cómo me vería

-si!, le aremos una fiesta sorpresa en la piscina! –dijo Alice

-y cual piscina? –pregunte

-la de aquí –me contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio

-tenemos piscina? –dije incrédulo

-si. –contesto secamente –ahora guarda silencio que are una llamada –me dijo marcando unos números en su celular.

Después de unos minutos de espera, cologo el teléfono, y enojada le quedaba corto.

-es injusto! –dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos

-que?, porque? –dije aun en incógnita

-es que, llame ala recepción para ver si podía hacer una fiesta privada en la piscina, pero me dijeron que no, porque no tenían abierta la piscina y que no la abrirían hasta mayo del año que entra. –me aclaro.

-entonces que hacemos? –pregunte, la verdad soy un bueno para nada en las fiestas sorpresa.

-podemos llevarla aun club … hay no se –dijo Alice haciendo una mueca. –ya se!, le aremos una fiesta en el bar sport's –dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-en cual? –pregunte

-en el chiltepino's, bueno déjame lo demás en mis manos, solo falta una cosa mas…

-que?

-quien la va a entretener, en lo que nosotros estamos allá? –pregunto Alice con un dedo en la barbilla

-yo, yo la entretengo –conteste

-y a donde la llevaras? –me pregunto

-pues… la llevare aun parque temático… solo dime a que horas debo de regresar, para que se cambie…

-a ver, déjame hacer la reservación y yo te digo… -dijo Alice

-Alice, me llamas, es que tengo que regresar a casa…

-ok, bueno adiós, te aviso! –me grito desde la cocina, puesto que yo iba saliendo.

Me regrese a casa, quince minutos antes de que llegara bella, con unos libros en las manos.

-hey, que tal te fue? –pregunte

-emm… bien compre dos libros…-dijo

-oh –exclame, no sabia que decirle.

-bueno, tomare una ducha, estoy cansada. –me dijo entrando al baño

-esta bien…

En lo que bella se fue a bañar, yo me puse a prepara la cena, hice unas hamburguesas con papas… no se me ocurrió hacer otra cosa mas que eso.

-preparaste la cena, gracias –dijo sonrojándose

-quien la iba ha hacer, si no yo? –dije

-es que, compre un libro de cocina, ya es demasiado que tu siempre hagas la comida y todas esas cosas –dijo viendo el plato

-bueno, luego te darás la oportunidad, con el libro de cocina –dije dándole una sonrisa torcida

Después de la cena, yo y bella lavamos los platos, bella se fue a acostar y yo fui a tomar una ducha, mañana iba a hacer un dia largo y divertido, o eso espero yo. Cuando Sali del baño, me encontré con la silueta de bella, se veía tan sexy, con la fina sabana sobre su cuerpo, su cintura estaba definida y su cabello caia como abanico por la almohada. Luche con mi auto control para no tirarme sobre ella, en lugar de eso solo puse mi brazo, alrededor de su cintura y le hable al oído.

-bella… bella –dije con mi voz aterciopelada

-mmm? –contesto soñolienta… le iba ha hablar, pero en eso sonó mi móvil y me móvil para contestarlo

-si? –dije al teléfono

-Edward, ya hice la reservación, es las 8, así que tráela a mi departamento alas seis –me dijo Alice

-esta bien, buenas noches Alice, -dije

-buenas noches Ed., -colgo el teléfono, al igual que yo.

-bella…-le volvi a repetir al oído

-si…? –contesto soñolienta

-quieres, ir conmigo al parque temático, mañana? – le pregunte esperanzado, esperando a que aceptara

-esta, bien… pero con una condición –dijo

-cual? – pensé que me diría no se…pero nunca me imagine su petición

-no dejes de abrazarme –me pidió

-no, dejare de abrazarte – le dije dándole un besito en el cachete.

Después de eso me quede dormido, nada me hacia mas feliz que tener a bella, en mis brazos y mas sorprendente que me digiera que la abrazara. Esa noche dormí como un bebe

ISABELLA POV'

Edward me levanto muy temprano, tome una ducha y nos fuimos a desayunar a un café.

-y bien que aremos hoy? –pregunte

-iremos a un parque temático… pero como lo abren hasta las nueve, preferí venir a desayunar primero.-contesto, en eso llego la mesera,

-hola, que desean ordenar? –pregunto con voz respingada

-yo quiero unos panqueques y una malteada de fresa –dije

- y yo quiero unos waffles y una malteada de chocolate –contesto Edward

-en un momento les traigo si pedido –dijo la mesera

-Edward… ya habías ido a un parque temático? –pregunte

-una vez, iba con mi ex –me contesto

-oh, o sea que ya has tenido una novia? –pregunte algo celosa

-si, una vez, pero no duramos mas de seis meses,… además tenia dieciséis –me dijo como en un tono de explicación, en ese momento llego la mesera con nuestra orden

-aquí tienen –dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Edward

-gracias –contesto Edward por los dos

-bueno… y en que obras actuaste? –me pregunto

-en una recopilación de romeo y Julieta, la bailarina desastrosa, la ballenita feliz y la joven de la perla. –le conteste

-vaya, tenias una muy buena carrera, artística –me dijo

-hay ni tanto, dos eran infantiles.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos al parque, como eran las primeras horas en las que abrían no hicimos mucha cola para los juegos, me estaba divirtiendo, como nunca en mi vida, a pesar de que mis padres no estaban conmigo para festejar mi cumpleaños me la estoy pasando de locura!

Después de subirnos a unos cuantos juegos mi estomago reclamo alimento, como era de esperase pues tanta adrenalina deja cansado.

-Edward… -dije apenada

-si? –dijo con un hilo de voz

-podemos comer algo?

-si, que quieres? –me pregunto

-una salchicha estaría bien –dije con una sonrisa, a la cual Edward me contesto de la misma forma

-bien, siéntate y yo traeré la comida –me dijo, para después irse al puesto de salchichas, unos minutos mas tarde regreso con una salchicha, una soda y una botella de agua y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, Edward no se sentía para nada bien, la cara se le veía mas palida de lo norma, ya casi amarilla

-Edward, te sientes… bien? –le pregunte, para estar segura

-S-si, me siento bien, come bella –me dijo empinándose la botella de agua

Comi, pero no muy segura de que Edward enserio se sintiera bien, nos subimos a un par de juegos mas…

-bella, es hora de irse –me dijo Edward

-jajaja, esta bien, pero podríamos tomarnos unas fotos en la foto cabina? –pregunte, quería tener un recuerdo de esta experiencia

-claro –me contesto con su mejor sonrisa, entramos en una y nos tomamos cuatro fotos, todas graciosas, excepto una donde Edward salía volteando ala cámara con su sonrisa torcida y yo le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla, salimos del parque, he íbamos al auto cuando Edward se fue corriendo a un bote de basura, y yo por supuesto atrás de el

-hey, que pasa? –le dije, antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Edward estaba vomitando.

-no, nada ya me siento mejor –me dijo empinándose la botella de agua que había comprado hace unas horas.

-no quieres ir al doctor? – le pregunte

-no, ya vamos se nos hace tarde… -me dijo jalándome de una mano, para ir al coche.

Subimos y nos dirigimos a casa, pero Edward me incito para que fuera ala casa de Alice y ahí, fue cuando me di cuenta.


	7. sorpresa, bella 2

"SORPRESA, BELLA 2"

ISABELLA POV'

Me di cuenta que, Edward quería que fuera ala casa de Alice para que ella y Rosalie me arreglaran como dios manda.

-bien, bella metete a bañar –me dijo Rosalie –ahora o se ara mas tarde.

Le hice caso y tome una ducha caliente, tenia que relajar un poco los músculos para ir a donde sea que me llevaran esta noche, me sentía bien a pesar de que nadie me había felicitado, aunque claro tampoco le dije a nadie, se sentía extraño saber que era tu cumpleaños y que nadie te felicitara. Sali del baño, en una bata y con un toalla en la cabeza.

-ahora, bella hay que peinarte –me dijo Alice sentándome en una silla enfrente del espejo –Ross, hay que secarle el cabello

-si – y entre las dos me secaron el cabello, cuando estuvo completamente seco, me pusieron tubos calientes.

-bueno, bella, mídete este vestido –dijo Rosalie dándome un vestido rojo

-no intentes renegar, porque si no yo misma te lo pongo –dijo Alice

-esta bien –dije soltando una risita, me fui a cambiar al baño y para después salir con la chicas ala habitación.

-creo que esta muy elegante –dijo Alice a Rosalie

-si, mmm… ya se! –dijo Rosalie llendose al closet de Alice, para regresar con un vestido gris, un poco mas arriba del medio muslo –pruébatelo –animo Ross

De nueva cuenta me metí al baño a ponerme ese vestido, y volví a salir

-chicas, me queda muy corto –les dije

-hay, bells, es que se me olvido darte las mallas –dijo Alice –toma, y volvi al baño, me puse las mallas negras que me llegaban ala rodilla, no podía mentir, me veía bien, ya que la ropa se amoldaba a mi cuerpo asiendo resaltar las pocas de curvas que tenia.

-wow, bella, te ves muy bien –me dijo Rosalie

-gracias –dije un poco sonrojada

-bueno ahora vamos a cambiarnos nostras para terminar nuestro trabajo contigo –dijo Alice.

Fue hasta su closet y saco unos conjuntos, tomo uno y entro en el baño para cambiarse, salió con unos vaqueros obscuros y una blusa blanca de tirantes, no le hallaba el chiste "tipo Alice", hasta que se puso un chaleco color caqui, después de ella, entro Rosalie al baño .

-te ves bien Alice –le dije con toda sinceridad

-lose, solo me falta ponerme mis zapatos, -dijo con una risita buscando en su closet, en ese momento salió Rosalie con un pantalón vaquero ala cadera y una blusa escotada roja, enseñando un poco el ombligo

-Alice que zapatos nos pondremos? –le pregunto Rosalie

-estos – contesto Alice, saliendo de su gran closet con tres pares de zapatos, los mios eran unas zapatillas sencillas negras de tacon grueso, las de Rosalie eran unas zapatillas rojas y las de Alice eran como zapatilla cerrada, de esas que se abrochan por atrás.

-bella, hay que terminar de peinarte y maquillarte, porque nos espera una larga noche –dijo Alice –Rosalie, tu maquíllala yo la termino de peinar.

-ok –le contesto Rosalie tomando el estuche de pinturas, después de unos quince minutos, Rosalie me pinto con un toque fuerte con delineador en los ojos y Alice me quito los tubos, pero en vez de que quedaran bucles, me quedaron ondas, definitivamente me veía bien, mas que bien, me veía sexy.

-te gusto como quedaste? –me pregunto Alice

-si, muchas gracias –dije dándoles alas dos un abrazo

-perfecto! , es hora de irnos chicas –nos dijo Rosalie, ellas se dieron una maquillada en menos de cinco minutos, para después, irnos al coche de Alice, ella si que tenia un auto deportivo era un porsche amarillo turbo

-bueno, vámonos – chillo Rosalie

Nos subimos al auto, y emprendimos el viaje, hasta un sport's bar llamado chiltepino's, nos bajamos y entramos al bar, en el centro tenia una pista de baile, y unas mesas para billar, una barra al costado derecho y un mesas dispersadas alrededor del lugar, las chicas me llevaron a una mesa un poco apartada y nos sentamos

-chicas,… no quiero ser aguafiestas pero que hacemos aquí?- pregunte yo

-bella, no comas ansias, solo espera –me dijo Alice,

-de acuerdo –dije mirándola extraña,

Después de unos diez minutos de espera mis ojos se abrieron como platos, los chicos llegaron a nuestra mesa, Jasper traía un pastel en las manos, Emmett traía unos regalos y Edward traía un paquetito en las manos.

-sorpresa bella! –chillaron todos al mismo tiempo –feliz cumpleaños

-g-gracias –dije con los ojos húmedos,

-no, llores –me dijo Emmett - arruinaras el maquillaje que te hicieron, -después de decirme aquello me dio un abrazo de oso, seguido de Jasper, Rosalie y Alice

-gracias, chicos, no se como agradecerles… -dije limpiándome los ojos – pero como supieron?

-Eddie nos dijo –contesto Emmett, mis ojos giraron a Edward y el seguía con el paquete en las manos

-hay , Edward te acordaste – le dije caminado hacia el, - no me vas a decir nada?

-si… -contesto con su sonrisa torcida, se acerco aun mas a mi y me abrazo des pegándome del piso –feliz cumpleaños Isabella –me dijo en un susurro – te quiero demasiado. Y con eso nos separamos y me ofreció el paquetito

-gracias –le di un beso en la comisura de los labios, y camine con los chicos ala mesa.

-y donde estuviste toda la tarde? – me pregunto Emmett

-en un parque temático con Edward – le dije

-en un parque temático?... con Edward? –dijo con los ojos en blanco Emmett

-si… por? – conteste

-porque ha Edward, le causa mareo ese tipo de atracciones –dijo Emmett haciendo que yo pusiera las ojos en blanco

-Edward es cierto eso? – le pregunte, el solo asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento llego un chico a pedir nuestra orden

-que van a ordenar? –dijo con desdén

-queremos una orden de alitas picantes y una jara de cerveza –dijo Emmett

-en un momento se lo traigo –dijo con el mismo tono de antes

-huy, pero que le pasa? –dijo Alice

-no lo han de pelar las chicas y esta afligido sexualmente –dijo Rosalie

Todos nos reimos de ese comentario, unos veinte minutos mas tarde, regreso con nuestra orden y se fue murmurando algo

-si, definitivamente tiene problemas –dije volviéndome a reir

Cenamos, casi en silencio, solamente nos reíamos de los comentarios de Emmett, después de cenar, partimos el paste, y de ahí, decidimos hacer una partida de billar

Chicos contra chicas

-bien, pero van a perder –dijo Rosalie

-no lo creo –le contesto Edward

Nos pusimos a jugar, y aunque yo no sabia bien, las chicas ganamos

-Emmett, vamos ha bailar? –le pregunto Rosalie a Emmett

-claro –dijo dándole un beso en los labios para después irse tomados de la mano

-bella, quieres ir por algo te tomar ala barra? – me pregunto Edward

-esta bien –dije caminando hacia ella

-cerveza? O un tequilla? –me pregunto

-un tequilla –dije a plomo

-dos tequillas –le dijo Edward al barman,

-dos tequillas –dijo el barman con nuestros tequillas

-salud –dije yo alzando el bacito

-salud! – contesto, para después empinarnos el tequilla

-Edward, no se como agradecerte, esto… hace mucho que no me divertía tanto en mi propio cumpleaños –le dije sonrosada

-no, no me tienes que agradecer nada –me dijo

-oh, vamos, debe a ver algo que quieres…, dímelo y yo veré que puedo hacer .

-lo que quiera? – me pregunto

-si, lo que quieras –dije con una sonrisa, se acerco a mi y me susurro con su voz seductora al oído

-quiero que me des un beso…- yo me tense, no podía creer que mi dios griego me estuviera pidiendo eso… pero sin pensarlo dos veces, me separe de el, para después volver a juntar nuestros labios, ladie la cabeza y el también lo hizo, y yo atrape su labio inferior y el mi labio superior. Nos separamos y yo me sonroje

-gracias –me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta –no me canso de decirlo-

-quieres jugar billar? –me pregunto

-pues… como te abras dado cuenta, no juego bien –le dije mordiéndome el labio

-yo te ayudo –contesto, parándose del banco en el que estaba centado, fuimos la mesa y empezamos a jugar, Edward me ayudaba en los tiros poniéndose de tras mio, se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca, era lo que me gustaba de el. Cuando íbamos a tirar el ultimo oyo

Me susurro

-hoy, te ves sexy lo sabias?.

-no, pero ya me dijiste – le conteste girándome, pero aun teniéndolo cerca, lo iba a besar pero…

-hey chicos, deberían venir a bailar –nos dijo Emmett

-ya vamos –dijo Edward moviéndose, para poder ir….

Caminamos ala pista bailamos un rato, para después irnos a casa, yo me fui con Alice y Rosalie quedamos en que nos veríamos en nuestro departamento, para abrir mis obsequios, cuando llegamos, subimos al departamento,

-vamos Edward abre la puerta, quiero ver la expresión de bella –dijo Emmett

-ya voy, -contesto el, abrió la puerta y entramos, pero las luces estaban apagadas y cuando las prendimos nos dimos una gran sorpresa.

-Edward, tu metiste un piano de cola al departamento? – le dije observándolo

-no…-contesto el –y ustedes chicos?

-no…-contestaron los demás, yo me acerque al piano y en el banco había una caja grande con unos hoyos y para colmo se movía

-chicos, no es gracioso quien lo puso aquí? –dije

-nadie!, bella nadie ha entrado al departamento desde que nos fuimos a desayunar –me contesto Edward, temerosa abrí la caja y salió una cosita hermosa, era un perrito french poodle mini toy, café chocolate con una mancha en el pecho y con una nota en el collar.

-creo que es un regalo –dijo Alice

-si, yo también lo creo –conteste, sacando la nota de collar que decía

QUERIDA BELLA:

TEMANDO ESTE PEQUEÑO REGALO DESDE ALASKA, ESPERO QUE ESTES BIEN, EN TU CUMPLEAÑPOS NUMERO VEINTE. CUIDALO BIEN, PRONTO TE MANDARE UNA CARTA, QUE TU MADRE ME DEJO ANTES DE MORIR.

CON CARIÑO ALFRED.

P.D: EL PIANO ES PARA TU NOVIO DE CABELLOS COBRISOS Y OJOS VERDES.

-que dice la nota? –pregunto Jasper

-emm… que es un regalo que me mando un amigo –dije sonrojándome un poco por la posdata,

-bien bella, hay que abrir tus obsequios –dijo Alice, nos sentamos en la sala…

-este es mio y de Rosalie –dijo Emmett con una risita, lo abrí y era un baby doll, negro de la parte de arriba (donde cubre los pechos) y de ahí caia en dos holanes rojos con encaje negro y una tanga a juego, yo mi cara se puso roja como un tomate

-gracias –conteste

-pero, bella, todavía hay algo mas …-dijo Rosalie, y afirmativamente, mas adentro en la caja venía un libro que se llamaba "la bella swan"

-gracias,-dije nuevamente

-ahora el de nosotros –dijo Alice tendiéndome su obsequio, lo abrí y era un vestido azul muy bonito y unos zapatos a juego.

-gracia, Alice y Jasper

-de nada, yo escogí los zapatos –dijo Jasper muy orgullos de su elección

-bueno, es hora de irnos –dijo Rosalie

-si, ya estoy algo cansada, y además mañana tengo trabajo –dijo Alice

-bueno entonces nos vamos –dijo Emmett

-hasta mañana –dije despidiéndome de ellos, se fueron haciendo que Edward y yo nos quedáramos solos

-falta tu regalo – le dije, mientras tomaba el paquete en mis manos

-si quieres no lo abras ahora –me dijo

-no, lo abrire ahora –dije desnbolviendolo, era una rosa pequeña, teñida de azul con un brazalete, y cuando te lo pones se forma un corazón para unirlos, el corazón tenia unas piedritas verde esmeralda.

-Edward, gracias! –exclame, aventándome a su brazos, el me abrazo

-de nada… -dijo – le di un piquito en los labios

-gracias -le volvi a repetir

-bella, que vamos hacer con el perro?-pregunto

-quedárnoslo –dije, levantándome con el perrito en las manos para ir ala habitación, si me quedaba mas tiempo con Edward, lo empezaría a besar y no habría quien me detuviera. Edward cullen era todo lo contrario a lo que yo me imaginaba. Lo quiero .


	8. prueva de condicion fisica

PRUEVA DE CONDICION FISICA

EDWARD POV'

La fiesta sorpresa fue todo un éxito, gracias a Alice, si ella todo esto hubiera sido un fracaso total. Bella me dejo perplejo esta noche, me dio un "piquito" antes de dormir, me dejo totalmente alucinado, realmente quiero empezar una relación de mas que amigos con ella, es que es un pecado que este sola. Y yo la quiero con todo mi corazón.

Me quede despierto un poco mas de tiempo observando el gran piano de cola que le habían regalado a bella junto con el perrito era grandioso. Cuando fui ala habitación bella ya estaba totalmente dormida con el perrito aun lado, casi sin que se diera cuenta, me descambie y me puse la pijama y me acosté a su lado, mañana seria el dia decisivo.

En la mañana me despertó un olor realmente delicioso que provenía de la cocina, me levante y fui asia allá

-estas cocinando? –pregunte con los ojos como platos contemplando la imagen de bella cocinando

-pues…intento de…-dijo algo sonrojada

-pero huele bien… -dije sinceramente- como aprendiste ha hacer crepes?

-con un libro de cocina –dijo señalándome el libro que estaba el la mesa

-oh… ya veo…

-siéntate Edward, ya casi esta listo – me dijo con una sonrisa y yo como un idiota le regrese la sonrisa.

Después de unos cinco minutos el desayuno estuvo listo y los dos empezamos a desayunar.

-como le pondrás a la perro? –pregunte tomando un poco de jugo

-no lo se… tiene cara de llamarse bombo –me dijo

-es un nombre ridículo

-pues que nombre sugieres tu? –me pregunto alzando la ceja

-Leónidas –conteste

-Edward ese es un nombre muy… no lose … muy masculino para este bebe –dijo haciéndole cariñitos al perro

-me gusta Gee –me dijo – ese será su nombre

-es muy femenino

-y?

-se hará homosexual –dije soltando una carcajada,

Bella me entrecerró los ojos y se levanto de la mesa y se fue al baño, yo me levante y recoji la mesa para después fregar los platos. Después de eso me dio curiosidad y fui al piano a tocar un poco.

-no sabia que tocaras…así de bien el piano…- me sorprendió la dulce voz de bella, a mis espaldas

-creo que ya casi perdí la practica –dije sinceramente –además este es un gran piano

-te gusta? –pregunto

-pues claro que me gusta! –exclame

-genial porque es tuyo –me dijo con una sonrisa

-que? –dije sorprendido

-si… es tuyo

-porque?, es tuyo a ti te lo dieron…-dije todavía sorprendido

-no… en realidad es para ti… -me dijo caminando a la sala donde se encontraban sus regalos y de ahí saco una nota, para después tendérmela. –mira léela – la leei sorprendido, mas por la afirmación de que digiera que era mi novia, la mire y ella estaba volteada asia el sillón recojiendo las cajas y las envolturas de los obsequios, me acerque a ella

-con que novios he? –dije alzando una ceja y haciéndole una mirada picara

-estee… bueno… lo que pasa es que…-se sonrojo de un hermoso color, y yo puse una de mis manos en su mejilla

-Isabella… quieres ser… mi…- y la burbuja se rompió, el teléfono empezó a sonar, en lo que tocaban la puerta…oh espera… ¿dije tocar?, lo siento me equivoque de palabra… ¿cual era la correcta? Ah si, casi la tumbaban!

-iré a abrir la puerta –dijo en un susurro

-contestare el teléfono…-dije con disgusto, ese era mi maldito momento.

ISABELLA POV'

Edward estaba apunto de declararse y tuvieron que tocar la maldita puerta!

-ya voy! –grite, antes de abrir la.

-bella!, hay que empacar –dijo Alice entrando y atrás de ella venían Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett

-que?!... porque?-dije incrédula

-no les han avisado –dijo Rosalie

-no… de que o que? –dije incrédula, me gire para ver a un Edward enfadado

-grandioso! –exclamo en tono sarcástico

-que?... alguien me puede explicar que es lo que pasa? –dije

-hay que empacar… porque probablemente nos mandan fuera a chicago…-dijo Jasper en su tono tranquilizador

-si… tenemos que ir con amaro a hacer una prueba de condición física… y después ver si nos mandan fuera –concluyo Emmett

Mi boca se abrió en una perfecta "O", me quede en shock ¿Por qué nos mandarían hasta aya?, Alice me jalo del brazo hacia la habitación

-bien… es hora de cambiarse –dijo abriendo las puertas de mi closet

-que mal gusto tienes para dormir! –exclamo Rosalie

Yo solo le entrecerré los ojos… por dios ¿Quién se arregla para ir a dormir?

-toma ponte estos shorts y esta blusa –dijo lanzándome unos shorts verdes cortos de tela tipo pant's y una blusa tira huesos negra.

Me cambie y me puse mis converse negros y me hice una coleta en el cabello, en ese momento entro Edward para ayudarnos a empacar la ropa

-esperen! –dije exaltada

-que?! –dijo Emmett

-donde dejaremos a Gee? –pregunte

-quien carajos es "Gee" ¿? –me dijo en respuesta

-mi perro! –conteste

-oh, lo siento Eddie, no sabia que tenias otro apodo –dijo en una sonrisa, para después soltarse en una carcajada. Todos nos reimos menos Edward

-que gracioso Emmie –dijo Edward en un tono ofendido

-tendremos que regalar al perro –dijo Alice

-que?!. No! Es mio!, lo quiero! –dije alarmada, ok lose es demasiado pronto para quererlo pero vamos era un cachorrito!

-vamos, bella no tenemos donde ponerlo –dijo Rosalie

Después de unos veinte minutos de discusión llegamos ala conclusión de que el perro se ira ala veterinaria, donde lo venderían a alguien que lo pudiera cuidar, tomamos las maletas, y el perro y nos fuimos llegamos rápidamente aun centro de veterinaria y dejamos al perro y no pude evitar llorar.

-oh, vamos bella… es solo un perro –me dijo Edward cuando subió al volvo para ir ala oficina de amaro

-no era solo un perro –dije limpiándome las lagrimas –era un lindo cachorrito –Edward me giro los ojos y hizo mi sonrisa preferida

-esta bien, después yo te comprare uno –me dijo con su voz suave

-mas te vale – dije asiendo puchero

Después de unos quince minutos de camino llegamos ala oficina de amaro… y entramos, yo respire profundo, no me gustaba estar ahí.

-hasta que al fin llegan! –no grito nomas de estar todos en la habitación

-lo siento, tuvimos un inconveniente –dijo Emmett con un tono acido, y serio, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así.

-bueno… mis queridas zorritas –dijo mirándonos a Rosalie, Alice y a mi – las extrañe…- me dieron ganas de ir a golpearlo ¿como se atrevía a decirnos así?, pero Alice que estaba enseguida de mi lo noto y me piso para que me clamara.

-como ya están reunidos aquí… quiero que hagan la prueba de condición física para ver si ya están preparados para la misión que sigue –dijo revoloteando unos papeles –que esperan aquí! Largo váyanse ala parte trasera! –dijo enojado

Todos salimos a paso apresurado y fuimos ala parte trasera, donde nos encontramos a varias chicas y chicos

-que esperan? Pónganse ha hacer el calentamiento! –nos grito un hombre musculoso y alto con una gorra, pant's y camiseta deportiva

Enseguida nosotros nos pusimos ha hacer lo que los demás estaban asiendo, corrimos, hicimos sentadillas, lagartijas, corrimos a campo traviesa… me cai unas cuantas veces pero me levante… todo esto era agotador …después de una hora y media de estar asiendo ejercicios el tipo de la gorra sonó un silbato para hacer que nos detuviéramos y camináramos hacia el

-bueno… ahora aran lo siguiente se les asignaran cinco personas para que las maten con estos dardos de pintura… los siete participantes que salgan sin un solo disparo terminan la prueba… -en ese momento llego una chica entregándonos unos folders con los nombres y fotos de quienes teníamos que "matar" –ahora pasen y tomen un chaleco, un casco y su arma.

Siguiendo las indicaciones caminamos al bultito donde estaban esas cosas…

-que horror! –dijo Rosalie – se me quebró una uña

-por lo menos no te caíste mínimo unas 400 veces –dije soltando una leve risita

-buena suerte chicas –nos dijo Alice –espero que no las aniquilen… porque yo quiero ir a chicago de compras!

Yo y rose soltamos una carcajada… para después irnos a esconder para iniciar,

-ala cuenta de tres empiezan! –nos grito el tipo- 1… 2… 3!

Yo revise mi folder tenia que matar a dos chicas y a tres hombres, gemi por el disgusto… Sali de mi escondite y me dirigí a buscar primero alas chicas… fue algo batallo so porque ellas se movían rápido y parecía que tenían un tipo de alianza.. después de unos diez minutos de jugar al gato y al rato logre liquidarlas, para después ir por los tres hombres que me correspondían logre matar a los dos primeros… pero el tercero era fuerte y tuve que forcejear con el

-llego tu hora –dijo mientras se tiraba hacia mi

-no lo creo –dije en mi tono frio y moviéndome para, que el no me hiciera daño

Le pegue dos patadas, mientas el trataba de hacerme una llave para inmovilizar mis brazos, logro golpearme ala cara y cai al suelo y el iba a disparar pero alguien le disparo por atrás… mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Edward detrás de el

-creo que necesitabas vas ayuda! –me grito

-si… gracias –dije levantándome y caminando hacia el – ya terminaste?

-no… me falta una chica, vete a centar en un momento voy, esto es pan comido –me dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientas me guiñaba un ojo… le hice caso y me fui a donde mi indico… para mi sorpresa Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie ya estaban ahí

-oh… pensé que morirías –dijo Emmett dándome un abrazo de oso

.-creeme yo también! –conteste

-y Edward? –pregunto Jasper

-no lo se …dijo que le faltaba una chica –dije mordiéndome el labio

Entonces se escucho un ultimo disparo… era la hora de la verdad, puesto que solo quedaban Edward y la ultima chica.

Tendríamos que averiguar quien sobrevivió.


	9. hotel

"HOTEL"

ISABELLA POV

No sabíamos que había pasado con Edward… estaba comiéndome las uñas de la desesperación de no saber que había pasado… pero toda desesperación se fue cuando lo vi caminando asia nosotros

-vaya Edward!, nos tenias preocupados –exclamo Alice

-si Eddie pensé que arriamos esta misión solos –dijo Emmett

-bien chicos, vayan ala oficina del jefe –dijo el chico de gorra roja ahora mas calmado

Todos caminamos asia la oficina, pero cuando entramos casi me quedo en shock vi la imagen mas asquerosa del mundo! Amaro se estaba liando a una chica en su oficina…Emmett me dio un suave empujoncito para que siguiera caminando pero era demasiado horroroso!

-señor –dijo Jasper

-este… karla porque no mejor vienes en un rato? –dijo Amaro con la voz ronca

-claro amor –dijo la chica dando le un pequeño beso en los labios antes de acomodarse la ropa e irse

-que hacen aquí? –pregunto amaro

-ya terminamos la prueba de condición física –dijo Alice

-oh, ya veo…supongo que quieren saber que aran ahora no? –dijo tomando un poco de whiskey – bueno lo que aran es simple, se quedaran dos semanas mas aquí en Seattle asiendo un poco de entrenamiento y ensayaran sus papeles y después podrán ir a chicago

-disculpe sr pero de que papes esta hablando? –pregunto esta vez Rosalie con voz arrogante

-ustedes seis usurparan a seis personas… esas seis personas son parientes desconocidos de la pareja ala que mataran… así que como no se conocen ustedes los usurparan, por eso ensayaran los perfiles que tienen que seguir –se giro en su asiento – bien ahora busquen un hotel, y mañana los quiero aquí alas cinco a.m.

-con permiso señor –conteste esta vez, todos salieron detrás mio

Salimos todos al estacionamiento

-sigo pensando que me da mucho miedo –dijo Rosalie

-y asco –siguió Alice

-creo que no alcanzan los insultos para el –continúe yo

-y yo digo que vayamos a comer algo, que me muero de hambre! –exclamo Emmett, el siempre tenia hambre

-yo quiero ir a descansar al hotel –dijo Edward

-bien, vamos a comer algo y después nos vamos al hotel, yo are las reservaciones de camino al restaurante –dijo Alice arrastrando a Jasper al coche

-bien nos vemos en la hamburguesería Orange –grito Emmett

Y después de un "de acuerdo" por parte de Alice y Jasper todos nos subimos nuestros respectivos coches, el viaje del bar al orange fue en silencio cuando llegamos los coches de Emmett y Jasper ya estaban ahí

-Isabella!! –chillo Alice

-que?! –chille yo

-porque traes esa ropa?- pregunto

-porque no me he cambiado –y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta las chicas se habían tomado el tiempo de cambiarse en el camino y yo soy la única que se quedo sucia

-en este mismo momento entras en el baño y te cambias –dijo Rosalie

-chicas, por dios solo comeremos! –dije yo

-basta, chicas, si bella no se quiere cambiar déjenla –dijo Edward posando un brazo sobre mi cintura y dirigiéndome ala entrada de la hamburguesería

-tranquila nena yo te protejo –me dijo Edward al oído en un susurro, yo solo solté una risita y lo seguí ala mesa,

-que desea ordenar? –dijo la mesera mirándome un poco extraña me veía a mi y después veía a Edward y su mirada viajaba de Edward a mi

-cinco hamburguesas sencillas y dos dobles –contesto Emmett

-esta… bien… -dijo la mesera aun sin despegar la vista de mi

Unos minutos después llego un mesero con nuestra orden y este me también me veía igual que la mesera o peor!

-aquí esta su orden,.. si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar… solo dímelo – me dijo, para después irse ala cocina

-eso estuvo raro –dijo Alice

-si lose, creo que tengo monos en la cabeza –dije encogiéndome de hombros, quise empezar a comer pero no pude me dolía demasiado la quijada para abrirla y comer la hamburguesa

-aush! –exclame de dolor

-que pasa bells? –dijo Alice

-no lose me duele mucho la quijada para morder la hamburguesa –dije sobándomela –en fin –dije volviendo a tomar mi hamburguesa

-bella tienes algo en la mejilla izquierda cerca de la quijada…-dijo Jasper, extrañada me sobe donde el me indicaba…

-ya? –pregunte

-no aun no –contesto Jasper

-a ver déjame ver –me dijo Emmett me gire para que el me pudiera ver bien la cara…

-bella, no es mancha… es un golpe –dijo Emmett, mi boca se abrió en una semi "O"

-vaya… el ultimo chico con el que me enfrente me pego –dije tomando una papa frita

-lo golpeare yo misma –dijo Alice

-si, como se atreve a golpear tu hermoso rostro? –dijo Edward, me sonroje furiosamente

-bien! Tu lo sujetas y yo lo golpeo –dijo Emmett soltando una infalible carcajada

La mesa se sacudió en una risotada… la comida fue amena… después de una media hora Emmett termino de comer por fin y nos pudimos ir

-Edward, Emmett síganos ami y Jasper en el auto para ir al hotel –nos dijo Alice

Asentimos y nos fuimos detrás de ellos con el auto. Cuando por fin llegamos al hotel me dirigí al lobby mientras Edward bajaba unas maletas

-bella, toma esta es la llave de su habitación, pensé que no les importaría dormir juntos –dijo Alice

-no esta bien, gracias Alice –dije dándole una sonrisa

-bella, nosotros nos vamos ya a nuestras habitaciones, si necesitas algo estaremos en el mismo pasillo –dijo Rosalie

-nosotros igual –dijo Alice, encaminándose con rosalie, Emmett, Jasper

-okei – yo me quede esperando a Edward cuando por fin entro venia cargando con las maletas

-y los chicos –dijo mirando a su alrededor

-este… ellos ya se fueron a descansar –le conteste

-bien, vamos –llamamos al elevador y entramos, el camino ala habitación fue en silencio, llegamos a nuestro destino y entramos a nuestra habitación, tenia un lobby, una mini cocina, y nuestra habitación y adentro de nuestra habitación había un baño, la decoración era de blanco y negro

-bella, porque no me esperas aquí… regresare en un momento –me dijo muy fríamente

Yo solo asentí desilusionada, el se fue . mientras tanto yo me quede en la habitación parada ahí, solo pensado en el, porque el me robo el corazón, sin el ya no soy nada, quisiera decirle lo mucho que lo amo!, pero no puedo … unos minutos después tocaron la puerta y fui a ver quien era.

EDWARD POV'

Sali y deje a bella en la habitación, definitivamente hoy era el dia, hoy tenia que ser mia

Mientras veníamos en el coche me di cuenta de que una calle antes había un puesto de flores, decidí que seria buena idea comprarle un ramo de flores para empezar, Sali del hotel y corrí lo mas rápido que pude asia el puesto de flores y compre el mas grande que había eran veinticuatro rosas blancas, azules, rojas y rosas, regrese al hotel, tome el elevador … y me pare enfrente de nuestra puerta para después tocar y esperar a que ella abriera la puerta

-Isabella… -dije yo con mi voz de terciopelo

-Edward… - susurro ella viéndome a los ojos

-Isabella, te amo. Te amo y no quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe, quiero que estes conmigo, yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti,

-Edward yo…-me dijo aun impresionada, baje la mirada pensando que me rechasaria… y tenia todo el derecho, quien me creía yo para pensar que me la podía merecer? – también te amo y no quiero vivir sin ti –me dijo con toda la felicidad del mundo, se lanzo a mis brazo y yo instintivamente la levante para tenerla a mi altura, ella entrelazo sus piernas en mi cadera y me abrazo como si de ello dependiera su vida, yo le regrese el abrazo

-te amo, te amo, te amo! –grite

-yo también, yo también, yo también! –grito antes de besarme, fue un beso largo apasionado casi salvaje, pero la verdad es que necesitaba de ella para vivir, nos besamos por largo tiempo hasta que necesitamos aire para respirar. Nos miramos a los ojos, camine hasta la habitación con bella entre los brazos, cuando llegamos ella se bajo y se quito los zapatos y entro en la cama, por mi lado yo hice lo mismo, y la abrace por detrás pegándola lo mas que pude ami y entrelazando nuestras manos, nos acurrucamos en un cálido abrazo.

-buenas noches mi amor –dije en un susurro antes de besar su cuello

-buenas noches mi angel – me contesto

Estaba que me moría de la felicidad nunca pensé en llegar a ser tan feliz desde que perdí a mis padres en el accidente,


	10. Rolles

"ROLLES"

ISBELLA POV'

Un sonido enloquecedor me despertó esta mañana, casi, casi de mal humor… me di cuenta que estaban tocando la puerta como locos en nuestra habitación, me solté del agarre en el que Edward me tenia, y al mismo tiempo me sonroje al pensar lo que había pasado anoche, pero toda burbujita rosa desapareció al volver a escuchar el toquido de la puerta, me levante a abrir

-bella, ya es tarde y ustedes todavía no se levantan! –me grito Alice –y sigues con la misma ropa de ayer… vamos metete ala ducha

-si ya voy –dije entrecerrándole los ojos

-dejare que te vistas tu sola, los esperamos a ti y a Edward en el estacionamiento no tarden o Amaro nos matara a todos – me dijo Alice

-esta bien no te preocupes – le asegure, cerrando la puerta, para después caminar a la habitación donde estaba mi angel dormido, no dude ni un segundo en irme a acostar con el, y darle un besito de buenos días

-vaya! Y yo que pensé que había sido un sueño –dijo el aun sin abrir los ojos

-si quieres me voy y no regreso –le dije en tono juguetón para después tratar de salir de la cama, pero el me tomo de la cintura y rodo de costado asiendo que yo quedara encima de el

-por supuesto que no quiero que te vayas… no sobrevivirá sin ti – me dijo

-pues no parece –le dije

-que tal si me das un besito de buenos días? –me dijo asiendo un puchero

-tal vez… pero no… me iré a bañar –dije con ademan de levantarme

-no lo creo – me dijo y volvió a girar asiendo que ahora el estuviera encima de mi, pero apoyando todo su peso en sus brazos

-Edward muévete – le dije

-no , hasta que me des mi beso de buenos días

-ok, de acuerdo –conteste para después inclinarme hacia arriba y besar sus cálidos labios, el relamió mi labio inferior para poder intensificar el beso y yo entre abrí la boca para darle paso, mis brazos viajaron asia su cabello y atrayéndolo asía mi, y así caer en la cama, sus manos viajaron de mi cintura asia mi muslo, de mi muslo a mi estomago, mientras que nuestras lenguas danzaban en un compas, nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire

-bella eres mi perdición –me dijo antes de moverse para dejarme ir

-y yo te amo mas que ayer –le dije antes de darle un casto beso en los labios he irme a bañar.

El baño estuvo reconfortante… nada mejor que eso, Sali de la regadera y me envolví en un toalla, para salir del baño, Edward me estaba esperando afuera con una toalla en los hombros, me dio un calido beso en los labios y se fue a bañar. mientras tanto yo me fui a cambiar me puse unos shorts deportivos negros y una blusa blanca con mis converse, el moretón de mi rostro se veía horrible… tuve que usar dos kilos de maquillaje para que no se notara tanto, Edward salió de la ducha a los pocos minutos para cambiarse, se coloco una ramera y unos pantalones deportivos, salimos de la habitación tomados de la mano para ir al estacionamiento, todos nos esperaban ahí.

EDWARD POV'

Me sentía feliz con el solo echo de saber que Bella ahora era mia, después de habernos bañado fuimos al estacionamiento donde nos esperaban los demás

-hola chicos! –exclamo Alice

-hola –contesto bella

-bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí, vamos ala oficina de Amaro –nos dijo Jasper

Todos nos subimos nuestros autos correspondientes, y como de costumbre ensendi la radio, después de unos minutos bella empezó a tararear la canción que estaba en la radio

-te gusta?- pregunte

-el que?

-la canción –dije dándole una vista rápida

-oh si, Michael Jackson me gusta es un gran cantante

-es el que era negro y se hizo blanco? –pregunte, realmente no sabia yo solo escuchaba música clásica

-si el… jajajjaaj-su risa sonó como campañillas

Pronto llegamos ala oficina del jefe, todos nos bajamos y fuimos a su oficina para después pasar

-chicos … que gusto verlos de nuevo –dijo en un tono ¿cortes? –bien su misión se adelanto así que tendrán que irse ya a chicago… así que les explicare rápidamente –saco unas carpetas del cajón de su escritorio nos empezó a nombrar a todos y nos dio una carpeta específicamente –bien, ahí vienen los perfiles de las personas que usurparan, irán a chicago, se instalaran en un hotel, se cambian y preparan y después van ala casa de los novios. Ahora váyanse me comunico con ustedes en unas horas. Nosotros solo asentimos y nos fuimos

-bueno ahora que hacemos? –dijo Emmett

-son las seis –comento Alice –deberíamos empezar el viaje a chicago ahora mismo

-estoy de acuerdo –conteste

-que tal si todos nos vamos en el mismo auto? –dijo Jasper

-buena idea, así ahorramos gasolina –dijo bella

-bien todos a mi jeep – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa

Todos fuimos por nuestras maletas a nuestros respectivos autos, para después montarnos en el jeep de Emmett, una hora después de trayecto nos dio hambre y decidimos parar en una gasolinera junto aun diner, nos bajamos y entramos en el lugar

-tengo antojo de pan francés –dijo Rosalie observando el menú

-quiero unos panqueques –dijo bella

-bien, en que les puedo ayudar, cual será su orden? –pregunto una mesera que ni siquiera había notado que había llegado

-pan francés, panqueques, dos ordenes de crepes, unos huevos revueltos, y unos hot cakes, seis malteadas y un café –dijo Emmett

-esta bien …-dijo la empleada, yéndose ala cocina

-Emmett tu si sabes ordenar –dijo bella pegándole suavemente en el brazo

-jajaja soy experto en comidas –dijo con una inconfundible carcajada

-que tal si vamos viendo lo de las personas que vamos… ustedes saben –dijo Jasper mirando a los lados

-esta bien, yo iré por los papeles al auto –se ofreció bella

-yo te acompaño –conteste

-de acuerdo –me dijo con una infalible sonrisa

Bella y yo salimos del diner y fuimos al jeep de Emmett por los papeles, bella subió al auto para alcanzar los papeles y cuando bajo, no lo pude resistir y la bese tiernamente en los labios me separe de ella

-hace mucho que no te besaba… no lo pude resistir –le dije asiendo su sonrisa preferida

-pero no me dejaste disfrutarlo –dijo asiendo un puchero, se veía tan linda, me acerque lentamente a ella y rose mi nariz con la de ella para luego unir nuestros labios, ella coloco sus manos en mi nuca y yo las mias en su cintura he intensificamos en beso, entonces todo se borro olvidamos por un segundo donde estábamos, hasta que necesitamos aire para respirar

-creo que necesitamos entrar, los chicos se preocuparan –dijo en un tono de decepción yo solo la tome de la mano para guiarla al diner, cuando entramos el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa

-vaya hasta que llegan –dijo Rosalie con una risita

-es que … no sabia donde estaban los papeles –dijo bella con un sonrojo

-bien, dame mi carpeta –dijo Alice –por favor

-tomen –dijo bella distribuyéndolas por la mesa, ya que todos tuvimos la nuestra empezamos a leer en silencio. No podía creer lo que íbamos ha hacer, ok por el tipo que me iba ha hacer pasar era todo un idiota! Era de los típicos nerds, pero gracias a dios bella era mi esposa, aunque claro, ella tenia el matiz de ser la dura de la relación, Alice y Jasper estaban casados y hacían la típica pareja clásica, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie estaban comprometidos

-esto esta genial, un motivo para ir de compras! –chillo Alice, asiendo que la mayoría de los que ya se encontraban en el diner se giraran a verla

-si!, -antes de llegar a Chicago hay que ir a un centro comercial –continuo Rosalie

-bien, entonces vámonos –dijo Jasper –Emmett descansa un poco yo manejo

-esta bien, solo porque anoche no fue una noche calmada –dijo en un bostezo, para después recibir un codazo por parte de Rosalie

-Emmett cállate –le dijo

-si, nadie quiere saber sobre tu sexualidad –comento bella en un susurro

-te escuche! –casi le dijo Emmett en un grito –además de que tu no tengas acción por la noche no me lo tienes que reprimir – bella se puso roja como un tomate

-esta bien, es hora de irnos –dije interviniendo

Todos nos levantamos, pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos al estacionamiento para ir rumbo a Chicago.


	11. de compras y la casa

" DE COMPRAS, Y LA CASA"

ISABELLA POV'

Nos fuimos camino a chicago mi ciudad natal, en el camino me quede dormida realmente estaba cansada, parecía que solo había cerrado los ojos cuando ya me estaban hablando para que me despertara de mi nítido sueño

-bella…-susurro alguien –bella, despierta

-Isabella despierta en este mismo momento! –escuche un chillido muy familiar que me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe

-ves! No que no se despertaba –dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-no fue gracioso –dije estirándome de la posición en la que estaba

-bien ahora que bella esta despierta podemos bajarnos al centro comercial –dijo Rosalie

-ok todo el mundo abajo –dijo Jasper

Todos nos bajamos del jeep de Emmett y caminamos al centro comercial

-bella acompáñanos –dijo Alice –tenemos que comprarte un nuevo guardarropa

-si, además de que tu tienes que estar muy elegante –exclamo Rosalie

-de acuerdo solo si me dejan elegir la ropa ami –dije muy orgullosa

-esta bien, pero camina – me dijo Alice jalándome del brazo

-chicos los vemos en tres horas en la plaza de comida! –grito Rosalie antes de que nos perdiéramos por los pasillos

Alice y Rosalie me llevaron a todas las tiendas posibles para comprar miles y miles de conjuntos que creo que jamás llegare a ponérmela toda, bueno aparte de ir a tiendas de ropa fuimos a tiendas de perfume, zapatos, accesorios y una tienda de golosinas

-Alice mis pies duelen –me queje antes de entrar en una tienda

-hay! Vamos bella no aguantas nada –dijo Rosalie mirando unas prendas

-me quiero ir –dije asiendo un puchero

-esta bien nos vamos en un rato, es la ultima tienda lo prometo –dijo Alice

-oh esta bien –dije cerrando mis ojos y inspirando fuerte

-mira bella, pruébate este, y este , y este –me dijo Rosalie dándome muchas prendas yo solo la miraba y escuchaba en realidad no tenia ni idea de lo que me estaba dando yo solo asentía y buscaba en algo que poner atención …

-bella, es hora de ir a los probadores –me dijo Rosalie

-mmm de acuerdo –dije siguiéndola

Fuimos al pasillo de probadores donde Alice me abrió la puerta de uno y me empujo adentro… y fue ahí, que me di cuenta de lo que llevaba no era ropa común y corriente era lencería y si mal no recuerdo entonces deberíamos estar en victoria's secret

Me medí toda la ropa que me habían dado sonrojándome una y otra vez cada vez que me veía en el espejo

-chicas –dije después de medirme todo eso – no creo que lo necesite

-pero porque? –dijo Alice

-es que –dije sonrojada – a quien se lo voy a mostrar?

-pues a tu galán –dijo Alice con la mirada picara

Y me puse como tomate, de solo pensar yo en una cosa de esas con Edward, ese pensamiento hizo que me estremeciera

-entonces eso es un "me lo llevo"?- preguntaron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo

-mmm, … esta bien

Fuimos ala caja y pagamos eso, para después caminar ala plaza de comidas, cuando llegamos estaba abarrotado de gente, pero por suerte los chicos ya estaban ahí con unas bebidas y una caja de pizza

-vaya chicos ustedes si son rápidos - comente sentándome en una silla giratoria

-es que es el hambre –me contesto Emmett, el siempre tiene hambre

-chicos ya escogieron su ropa? –pregunto Alice

-claro, claro –le dijo Jasper

-bien, entonces comamos para podernos ir –dijo Edward

Todos comimos para después irnos a la casa de los tipos que se iban a casar, cuando terminamos de comer salimos del centro comercial y fuimos al jeep para después revisar la dirección de donde teníamos que ir, y que por sierto hubo un momento en que Emmett se perdió ya que el iba manejando y yo le tuve que decir ya que esa era mi ciudad antes …

-bella estas segura que es por aquí? –me pregunto por tercera vez

-claro que estoy segura –le dije

-mmm…de acuerdo

Unos cinco minutos mas tarde llegamos a una casa elegante y grande, esta debe ser la casa de Emily y Gerard. Todos nos bajamos

-bien ahora que hacemos? –pregunte

-me supongo que tocar el timbre? –dijo Emmett

-quien toca el timbre? –pregunto Rosalie

-yo iré –contesto Edward caminando hacia la puerta, toco el timbre dos veces y en menos de dos segundos una muchacha de la servidumbre nos abrió la puerta

-que se les ofrece? –pregunto viéndonos de la cabeza a los pies

-disculpe señorita, pero somos invitados de los señores de la casa, la familia Masen, McCracken y Foster –le contesto Edward con su usual tono aterciopelada, la muchacha se quedo como en trance y después de unos segundos pudo reaccionar, pobre!

-oh, lo siento por favor pasen –dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiéramos pasar, -vengan los acomodare en sus habitaciones primero para poder darles un tour por la casa.

-de acuerdo, solo permítanos unos segundos para ir por las maletas –dijo Jasper

Los chicos salieron para después regresar con las maletas y bolsas de las compras de hoy

-bueno síganme por favor –pido la muchacha de servidumbre

Nos dirigió por el lobby donde había unos sillones grandes color rojo y muebles blancos con una televisión de plasma y fotos familiares. Subimos unas escaleras gigantescas y pasamos por un pasillo por donde había muchas puertas color chocolate

-familia Masen, aquí por favor –dijo abriendo una puerta, Edward paso y dejo las maletas para poder salir de nuevo, caminamos a otra puerta

-familia McCracken –y repitió la misma acción, pero en esta ocasión paso Jasper y repitió la acción de Edward, caminamos otra puerta

-familia Foster – esta vez paso Emmett y repitió la acción ya antes vista de Edward y Jasper

-mi nombre es Claudia, para servirles –se presento la empleada –ahora les dare un breve tour por la casa. Claudia nos llevo ala cocina, comer, sala de juegos, sala de estar, patio, alberca, jacuzzi, y cancha de básquet bol o si, y por supuesto los baños. Claudia nos acompaño hasta nuestras habitaciones de nuevo

-por favor siéntanse como en casa, los señores de la casa regresaran para la cena, yo me encargo de avisarles cuando este la cena servida. –nos dijo antes de irse a quien sabe donde

-bien. Voto por una siesta –propuse yo

-igual –dijo Alice –necesito mi siesta de belleza

-mmm… nos vemos en dos horas para arreglarnos como dice el perfil –nos dijo Rosalie

Y con un de acuerdo todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones en esa casa, entre a nuestra habitación y me di cuenta de que era espaciosa, y tenia su propio baño. La habitación era de un color crema con decoración moderna en colores dorados y azules claros

-estoy muerto –me dijo Edward, mientras me abrazaba por detrás

-yo también –dije soltando un bostezo

Caminamos ala cama y no nos molestamos en cambiarnos así nos tiramos en la cama dispuestos a dormir. Edward me tarareo una nana y así pronto quede dormida. Unas horas mas tarde me despertó Edward

-bella, amor –dijo tallando su nariz en mi cuello

-si? – dije aun adormilada

-es hora de despertarse, tenemos que ir ala cena –me dijo

-y si la posponemos? –dije abrazándome mas a el

-yo creo que no se va a poder –me dijo dándome besitos en el cuello

-y yo pienso que no me la estas poniendo fácil –le dije, para después girarme y encararlo

-bien, me iré a bañar yo primero – me dijo

-no… -dije dándole un besito en los labios

-si…

-esta bien pero si prometes regresar –dije

-de acuerdo y con eso abandono su lugar en la cama y se fue a bañar, después de que el se bañara me metí yo y justo cuando iba saliendo de la ducha llego Alice para arreglarnos

-chicos no tenemos tiempo –nos dijo mordiéndose el labio –bella, toma ponte esta blusa y estos pantalones, pero apúrate –me dijo hice lo que me dijo me puse unos pantalones blancos con una blusa semi-ombliguera azul con cuadritos negros dejando ver mi vientre plano. Sali del baño solo para observar a un Edward … raro tenia una camisa blanca abrochada hasta el ultimo botón con una corbata negra a rayas y fajada en unos pantalones de mezclilla azul obscuro y unos zapatos de vestir

-wow Edward, te vez raro –dije, pero el en cambio solo me entrecerró los ojos

-bella, ven te maquillare –dijo Rosalie, que por cierto no me había dado cuenta de que había entrado, Rosalie me maquillo con colores fuertes me hacia ver mayor de la edad que tenia, pero me veía bien, cuando termino de maquillarme entraron Emmett y Jasper a nuestra habitación

-Eddie!, que gracioso te vez –le dijo Emmett en una carcajada

-jaja! –exclamo Edward sarcásticamente

Emmett traía unos vaqueros de mezclilla sencillos con una camisa azul clara, y Jasper estaba casi igual que Edward, solo que Jasper traía un chaleco negro. Alice traía un vestido blanco sencillo con un moño en un lado de la cintura y donde caía el moño se hacían unos dobleces. Rosalie traía unos shorts negros con una blusa negra amarrada del cuello y con la espalda descubierta

-bien solo te faltan los tacones –me dijo Alice entregándome unos, los cogí y me los puse, en eso tocaron la puerta

-si? –dije abriendo la puerta

-lo siento señorita, pero la cena ya esta por servirse y se les requiere en la sala de estar –me dijo Claudia

-oh, claro vamos para allá –le dije dándole una sonrisa,

-bien, entonces los esperamos, con permiso.

-chicos es hora de entrar en acción –les dije yo mientras sonreía

-bien entonces vámonos –me dijo Edward antes de ofrecerme el brazo para salir de la habitación.


	12. presentaciones

"PRESENTACIONES"

ISABELLA POV'

Salimos de la habitación todos juntos, para ir ala sala de estar. Íbamos caminando por los corredores mientras repasaba mi nombre, Catherine de Masen, el nombre de Edward

Evan Masen, el de Alice Ann de McCracken, Jasper Brandon McCracken y los de Rosalie y Emmett Kristen y Bryan Foster. Algo patéticos pero bueno…

-en que piensas? –me pregunto Edward

-solo en musarañas -le dije esbozando mi mejor sonrisa

-eres mala mintiendo –me reprimió –en que piensas?

-bueno… estaba recordando nuestros nombres… -le conteste mordiéndome el labio

-tranquila todo estará bien –me sonrió de una manera cautivadora

En ese momento entramos en la gran sala de estar, invadida por barias personas y algunos niños.

-la familia Masen –anuncio Claudia me sentí como en la edad media donde en los bailes presentan así alas personas

-la familia Foster –añadió- la familia McCracken

Pasamos todos juntos ala gran sala de estar donde había una gran pista en el centro, una mesa larga de comida en una orilla y unas pocas de mesas con manteles color gris

-hola, hace mucho que nos vemos –nos dijo una chica con tez blanca, cabello color rojizo anaranjado, ojos azules y de estatura mediana – soy Emily Cassanova y el es mi futuro marido Gerard –dijo señalando aun hombre de estatura alta, cabellera negra y ojos verdes almendra.

-mucho gusto, soy Ann McCracken –le dijo Alice entusiasmada ofreciéndole la mano –el es mi esposo Brandon

-mucho gusto, Emily, Gerard – Jasper hizo un inclina miento de cabeza

-y ellos son? –dijo Gerard acercándose a nosotros

-oh, querido ellos son Ann, Brandon y …-dijo dudosa

-Catherine –dije yo cordial

-oh, mucho gusto en conocerlos –dijo Gerard y voz áspera

-se podría saber donde estaban?, los estábamos buscando –dijo Emmett aproximándose a nosotros

-oh, disculpen soy Bryan y ella es mi prometida Kristen –dijo Emmett prenotándose –oh, lo siento el es mi her... mi mejor amigo Evan, claro esposo de Catherine

-claro, mucho gusto –dijo Emily

-si mucho gusto –dijo Gerard enviándole una oleada de odio a Edward

-el gusto es mio –le regreso Edward

-bien, vamos a presentarles al resto de la familia amor,- le dijo Emily a Gerard

-esta bien.

Caminamos por la gran sala y paramos en unas cuantas mesas a saludar a supuestos conocidos. Conocimos ala familia de Gerard y Emily y algunos otros, cuando por fin nos dejaron sentarnos me sentí como en el cielo

-mis pies duelen! –chille

-y asco los viejos –dijo Rosalie acercándose mas a Emmett

-jóvenes, quieren una copa de champaña? –dijo un mesero

-claro –contesto Edward

El muchacho nos dejo las copas necesarias y nosotros hicimos un brindis sin ningún motivo en especial

-bueno es hora de bailar… porque no lo abren ustedes? –nos pregunto Emily

-claro! –le contesto Edward mientras yo solo estaba dudosa puesto que no sabia bailar

-quieres bailar? –me pregunto cortes

-esto… yo… no se bailar –dije sonrojándome de vergüenza

-todo esta en quien te guie.

-de acuerdo pero si sales con un pie lastimado, te lo advertí – dije a plomo

-ten confianza –y me ofreció la mano, y yo gustosa la tome y me levante de la silla para seguirlo ala pista, Edward me guio en todo el baile, era un excelente bailarín recargue mi cabeza en su hombro mientas que el me guiaba, la pieza termino

-quieres bailar otro rato? –me pregunto

-siempre y cuando sea contigo – conteste

-de acuerdo. –bailamos otro rato y cuando menos lo pensé la pista de baile estaba llena de parejas de todas las edades

-disculpa, cambiamos de pareja? – pregunto Gerard

-esta bien –le contesto Edward entrecerrando los ojos, Gerard me tomo bruscamente de la cintura y tomo mi mano y empezó a moverse, yo solo lo seguí, me sentía incomoda

-te han dicho que te ves hermosa? – pregunto tal vez con un tono con intento de ser seductor

-no… -conteste evitando su mirada, que asco de hombre esta apunto de casarse y me quiere ligar.

-o, bueno ya que te lo dije, tal vez… - y en ese momento lo corte

-disculpa tengo que ir al baño – dije separándome bruscamente de el y de su agarre, fui casi corriendo al baño, cuando entre vi a un pequeña queriendo alcanzar el lavabo

-te ayudo? –le pregunte, la chiquilla no tenia mas de tres o cuatro años de edad

-si –contesto con una sonrisa, me acerque a ella y la alce para que se lavara las manitas cuando termino la baje

-me aacompanas con mi mami? –pregunto toda linda

-claro –afirme, la tome entre mis brazos y la saque del baño para caminar ala gran sala

-c-como te llanas? – pregunto

-Catherine y tu?

-elie–dijo viendo al frente

Llegamos y entramos y pasie por los alrededores y me encontré a Edward en una esquina

-que haces ahí? –pregunte curiosa

-huyo de la señora Martha –dijo –y tu que haces con una niña en brazos?

-la ayudo a buscar a sus padres –dije

-me ayamo elie –dijo con una sonrisa enseñando unos hoyuelos

-hola, soy Evan –le contesto Edward

-ven vamos –le dije

Caminamos unos cinco minutos mas para después encontrar a una madre preocupada y un padre semi ebrio

-oh, Elizabeth, te he estado buscando –dijo su madre, yo se la entregue en los brazos

-gracias, soy Vanessa Cassanova. Y el es mi esposo Alex

-mucho gusto –dijo casi cayendo

-soy Catherine y el es mi esposo Evan –dije con una sonrisa

-gracias por encontrarla, donde estaba? –pregunto apresurada

-en el baño –conteste

-oh, ya veo, bueno nosotros nos vamos ya es tarde –dijo Vanessa tomándole el brazo a Alex, ellos caminaron fuera de la habitación y nosotros ala mesa donde estaba Rosalie y Jasper sentados

-y Ann y Bryan? –pregunto Edward

-están bailando con no se quien persona –dijo Rosalie viéndose las uñas claramente celosa

-de acuerdo.

Y ahí terminamos esa conversación, no queríamos hacer que se enojara mas, el resto de la noche fue baile, comida y mas baile creo que Edward y yo nos metimos ala habitación como alas tres de la mañana.

Llegamos ala habitación y me quite los zapatos de volada

-te tenían aprisionada verdad? –dijo esbozando una sonrisa perfecta

-si –conteste –pero no tanto como te ahorca esa corbata –me acerque a el y puse mis manos en su pecho, para después subirlas a su cuello y jalar la corbata para quitársela, lo mire directamente a los ojos y el acerco su rostro al mio para besarme, pero yo me quite y corrí ala habitación

-alcánzame! –grite antes de sentarme en medio de la cama, espere solos unos segundos antes de que Edward apareciera en la puerta de la habitación y caminara a paso firme asia mi

-con que si he? –dije alzando una ceja, se tiro ala cama y se sentó en frente de mi, me vio a los ojos un segundo antes de tomar mi rostro con delicadeza y besarme, me dio un leve empujoncito para que callera acostada en la cama, nuestras bocas se reclamaban entre si, mis manos se fueron a su cabello, no quería que se apartara. El movió su mano a mi cintura y después a mi muslo, metió un dedo en la pretina de mi pantalón asiendo un recorrido desde mi cadera hasta mi vientre, se sentía tan bien, que quería que siguiera por todo el camino nos separamos un momento para respirar y volver a besarnos, mis manos viajaron por su espalda, lo desfaje de un jalón y metí mis manos por debajo de su camisa, Edward seguía recorriendo el mismo camino, me empezó a besar el cuello y el ovulo de la oreja, para después morderla suavemente, eso me estaba excitando mucho, ahora quería mucho mas de el…,

-Edward…–dije en un leve susurro.


	13. Alice

"ALICE"

EDWARD POV'

Todo iba perfecto, que mas queriamos bella y yo?

-Edward… - me dijo en un susurro

-bella..

Mis manos habian tocado mas de lo esperado… ahora yo deseaba mas de ella mas de lo que podria tomar

-quiero que me hagas el amor …- me dijo al oido, movi mi rostro y la vi a los ojos se veia tan linda pidiendome eso, ademas de su sonrojo… estaba apunto de contestarle, de entregarle todo mi amor, cuando tocaron la puerta. Pensaba en ingonarla, pero estaban insistiendo demaciado

-esta bien yo voy –le dije a bella, ella solo solto un suspiro y quito sus manos de mi cabello dejandolas caer a su costado, me levante y camine hacia la puerta en la cual seguian insistiendo, la abri

-Alice?, que haces aquí?

-este… yo solo venia a… ver si bella se quito la ropa que trae puesta –exclamo –isabella espero que no traigas puesta la ropa con la que saliste a cenar, porque esta muy cara como para que la eches a perder. –alice paso ala habitacion solo para ver a una bella quitandose la ropa y poniendose una pijama

-no te preocupes ali, ya me la estoy quitando –dijo en un tono de desanimo

-bien, de acuerdo, creo que mi trabajo ya esta terminando… bueno entonces yo me voy-anuncio antes de irse y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Bella se acosto en la cama y se tapo hasta la cabeza, por mi parte me sentia frustrado por noi darle lo que ella me estaba pidiendo… hacique tome mi pijama me la puse y me eche a dormir junto con ella.

Ala mañana siguente nos desperto la servidumbre diciendonos que el desyuno estaria listo en unos momentos

-bella, amor… es hora de despertar…-le dije muy suavemente al oido

-jum, no quiero despertar …

-vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer

-de acuerdo –dijo abriendo los ojos para despues sentarse en la cama y estirarse un poco- te bañaras tu primero?

-emmm…. Primero las damas ¿no? –dije en mi sonrisa burlona

-jajajaja, esta bien –se levanto y se metio ala ducha unos quince minuntos despues salio solo envuelta en una toalla

-ya mencione lo guapa que te ves?

-no… pero me lo acabas de decir –dijo en una linda sonrisa, me hacerque a ella y deposite un suave beso en sus labios, nos separamos para volvernos a juntar nuestras bocas se reclamaban entre si… cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta de nuevo.

-esta bien, eso nos indica que es demasiado, mejor me voy a bañar –dije algo molesto

-yo abrire la puerta – bella fue abrir la puerta mientras yo tomaba una ducha fria, era injusto que siempre que quicieramos tener nuestro momento nos interrumpieran de esa forma. Cuando Sali del la ducha Alice estaba diciendole a Bella lo que se tenia que poner

-vez… asi de esa forma queda mejor –concluyo

-sierto –le contesto bella en una sonrisa

-bien Edward es hora de vestirte a ti tambien –me dijo- yo solo gire los ojos y preferi no discutir por eso termine con unos pantalones y una camisa fajada y una corbata, tambien peine mi cabello con goma

-bien chicos es hora de desayunar –nos dijo emmett desde la puerta de la habitacion

Bella y yo salimos tomados de la mano y entramos en el gran comedor junto con rosalie, emmett, jasper y alice

-chicos que desean hoy de desayunar –dijo gerard

-un plato de frutas para todos estaria bien? –dijo emily

-si, claro –contestamos

-claudia! –grito, para que en menos de cinco segundos llegara

-diga me señor –dijo con voz baja ya casi en un susuro

-los chicos quieren un plato de frutas para desayunar

-en un momento se los traigo ..-y con eso desaparecio por la cosina

Por nuestro lado nosotros nos sentamos

-como pasaron la noche chicos? –pregunto emily

-bien…-conteste yo

-bueno yo me retiro porque tengo cosas pendientes…-dijo gerard-nos vemos luego mi vida.- y con eso se fue

-este… yo estare en el despacho –dijo emily antes de retirarse –recuerden estan en su casa.

-adios –dijimos todos

En eso llego claudia con nuestros desayunos

-aquí tienen, espero que lo disfruten

Nosotros empezamos a desayunar y tuvimos una conversacion antes de que emily entrara de nuevo en la habitacion

-chicas, tengo algo que decirles –dijo con una sonrisa

-si? –contesto bella

-nesecito que bayamos de compras, para escoger los vestidos de las damas y el mio –dijo viendo asia el piso como si se apenara.. mientras que alice abrio los ojos como platos

-como?!. No puede ser que no haygas bisto nada de tu boda!

-si he visto cosas pero pues faltan detalles

-esto merese un dia de compras para chicas –chillo alice

-claro, claro pero cuando podemos ir?-pregunto

-hoy mismo, chicas vamonos

-pero … -bella iva a empezar a discutir

-no bella ni lo pienses porque tu iras quieras o no quieras – le dijo alice con mirada amenazadora

-de acuerdo –dijo girando lo ojos

-bien entonces vamonos –dijo Rosalie

Todos nos levantamos de la mesa para ir ala entrada principal

-te extrañare –me dijo bella al oido

-yo te extrañare mas –dije antes de darle un casto beso en los labios porque no nos alcanzaba para mas

-bien vamos – y alice arrastro a mi novia al auto

-bien ahora chicos que hacemos? –pregunto emmett

-deberiamos ir alos moster atracks –dijo jasper

-si!! –contesto emmett, los dos me voltearon a ver

-deacuerdo –dije encojiendome de hombros

-entonces vamos en mi auto –dijo emmett

Salimos al porche y entramos en el auto de emmett y fuimos alas moster atracks.


End file.
